The Runaway
by B.E.L.I.E.V.E 94
Summary: As explainable, gruesome deaths occur in Beacon Hills. Derek Hale's troublemaker little sister, Emily, returns home after dissapearing for 5 years. Let's just say he isn't too happy about it... But, he needs her help to save the town from the mysterious new killers. What Derek doesn't know is that she's been on the run for years. Question is, what has she been running from?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writting this story so please be gentle. All the characters in this story are OC, except the Teen Wolf characters. This is my own story, not based on any of Season 1 or Season 2. Thank you for reading, please leave a review! I want to know what you all think.**

**If you are interested in seeing how the OC look like:**

**Emily Hale= Lucy Hale**

**Ethan Hale= Ian Somerhalder**

**Barbara Catello (Hunter)= Lyndsey Foseca**

**Richard Creed (Hunter)= Michael Fassbender**

* * *

"AAAAOOOOOUUUUUUWWWW WEEEEEE."

It was like you could hear the exact words being said as the mournful cry of a wolf pleaded for help. It sent Emily into a deep trance as she realized who it could possibly be. In the name of everything holy, what is it this time? She thought bitterly.

Tonight was the full moon, which meant the woods must be crawling with werewolves. But if there was werewolves there must be... Freezing in place, Emily started putting the pieces together slowly. Utter realization dawned on her. "Shit," she muttered under her breath. Before she knew it, Emily starting running, leaving everything up to her senses as they guided her to the correct direction. Something was out-of-place, something was terribly wrong. Really wrong.

_I'm such an idiot!_ Emily scolded herself inwardly. She should have known better than to let Ethan, her older cousin, walk around the woods alone. He didn't know Beacon Hills like she did. In times like these, when the werewolves couldn't go back home to the Hale house, they hid in underground tunnels their ancestors had created throughout the centuries. The hunters didn't, and still don't know, about them, therefore, making it a perfect place to hide.

Emily and Ethan were set to meet in Beacon Hills after her very irritation, and incredibly persistent, cousin had called her saying he needed her help. He had told her Derek, her older brother, was having a bit of trouble down in California but wouldn't go into detail until they were here. Ethan beseeched she accompanied him to the place she'd never thought she'd come back to.

Beacon Hills.

Emily looked up at the glistening moon, rising to its peak. Throughout the years she had learned how to control her unique power. She was born a werewolf, a shapeshifter. There are more like her kind, werewolves, some turned by an Alpha or others like her. There was three different ranks, Alpha, Beta, and Omega. She was the Omega, the lowest of the low, the one fighting for survival after she left her pack, her family.

It was crystal clear that she had no intentions in coming back to Beacon Hills, she didn't think Derek would either. Emily hadn't spoken to him in _years. _Almost seven years since the Hale house arson happened. All that was left for her was the painful memories of the family she used to have. The surviving Hales, Derek, Laura, and Emily had struggled through a deep tragedy.

After the fire, Laura, their older sister, had taken full responsibility of her younger siblings, but she couldn't do it alone. They traveled back to New York, staying with a few of their relatives. The Hales visited Beacon Hills from time to time but Emily rarely did. It was until she found out the truth to what really happened (or so she thought), of who was behind the fire, when she finally stopped.

And that wasn't the only thing.

A couple of days before Emily's twelfth birthday, she discovered the girl Derek had seen at the time, Kate Argent, had seduced him in order for her to kill her family. She too came across the truth of who Kate really was.

Kate Argent was a werewolf hunter. A ruthless women who believed all werewolves were killers and all werewolves should be entirely demolished from the planet.

Kate Argent was a killer, an arsonist, a liar, a bitch.

Once the truth was unmasked, Emily ran away and never looked back. Before she could though, she let Derek know what she knew and that she couldn't forgive him for being so blinded. Argents weren't to be trusted, they were the enemies, descendants of the very first werewolf hunter to ever exist. At least that's what her family influenced her to believe. When the Argents and Hales first settled in Beacon Hills there was bad blood between the two but with the course of time things changed. They weren't as hostile, but they weren't friends either. The Argents made it clear that as long as there was no human blood spilled, they wouldn't have to kill them. So, the Hale family kept their end of the bargain and learned to corporate with the hunters but still remained a huge threat in their eyes.

The feud between the two still continues.

Fastening her speed, it almost felt like she was flying. Adrenaline pumped through Emily's veins, all she is focused on was getting Ethan out of here before it was too late. They would find the nearest tunnel and hide there on the mean time. _Screw__ Derek, he could wait_ she thought immediately. There was more important things than getting to this meet, like their safety.

Shaking away her thoughts, Emily stopped in a deserted meadow deep into the woods farther away from where her old home is installed. The grass fully grown, tall oak trees surrounding the meadow, bushes of different colored flowers bloomed, the aroma of moss and oak hitting her like a pound of bricks.

It was just like she remembered it.

Looking down to at her feet, something interesting caught her eye. Emily crouched down admiring the sight of a purple flower. Slowly reaching down, she took the flower by its stem between her thumb and index finger. Wolfsbane. The intoxicating smell filling her nostrils, and _very _faintly she could smell blood.

_Crunch Crunch_ The sound of branches breaking snapped her attention. Emily's green eyes fell into her cousin's blue eyes, Ethan's jet black hair looked like a bird's nest. Blood poured down his leg, two arrows pierced into it. "Ethan!" She sighed in relief, finally letting herself breath again. "Jesus! I told you not to leave!" she hissed. It was so likely for Ethan to be so careless.

Simply rolling his eyes, Ethan limped his way towards her. "Relax, it doesn't hurt," He snipped, his eyes piercing through her in a way that told her that he needed to stop babying him so much. He was the older one here, not her, but he certainly didn't act like it.

Giving him an incredulous look, Emily reached over, yanking the arrows out of his leg without any warning. She loved her cousin dearly, but Ethan is destined to sent her to an early grave. Emily could smell the wolfsbane coming from the arrows, figures. Hunters sink the arrows in the wolfsbane so it'd be enough to slow them down. It kept them weak because they could no longer heal until it was finally taken out.

Glaring at her, Ethan muttered a string line of curse words under his breath. "Seriously? You couldn't have warned me!" He spat, eyes blazing with anger.

Emily couldn't stop the smirk that rose on her lips. "I thought it didn't hurt?" she mocked innocently, batting her eyelashes as she twiddling around the arrows tauntingly.

Yanking the arrows away from her, he throw them as far as he possibly could causing Emily to snicker. "Dammit, these were my favorite jeans." Ethan complained as he fingered the hole that is punctured in his dark denim jeans.

Emily contained herself from rolling her eyes. She didn't care about his jeans, she just wanted to get out of the woods and into downtown, she wanted to be safe. "You sound like a girl that just broke a fucking nail, they're just jeans, now let's go before the hunters catch up."

Thudding footsteps were closing in on their direction. Immediately, both Hales froze in place, their feet cemented to the ground. Exchanging worried glances, they both knew who it could be. Their heightened ears listened on the footsteps running in an inhuman speed. It was until they focused clearly, they recognized that only _one _was running faster than the others.

"Another werewolf maybe?" Emily whispered towards him, an eyebrow raised.

Ethan's blue eyes glowed a golden-yellow, using his night vision, never straying away from the direction they heard the footsteps. "Those don't look like werewolves too me." Glancing his way, Emily's eyes sparked an electric blue, holding a different meaning than her cousins. From a distance, she could sharply see bodies of men carrying weaponry in their hands. Ethan nudged her, pointing up to the trees. "Climb. They're almost here."

Nodding her head, Emily made a beeline towards the nearest oak tree, with thick, sturdy branches, enough leaves to cover their presence. Claws sprouted from their fingernails and Emily soon began to climb swiftly, Ethan following behind. "Faster, we don't have forever, Em!"

Emily clenched her jaw, her nails digging deeper into the bark, causing her to climb faster. Something Emily hated was working under pressure, she couldn't do it. It felt like the time was ticking and if she didn't get something done in time she would completely lose it. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to that, she wasn't used to people putting their absolute faith and trust in her. Emily's never had to deal with that, she was a bit thankful that she hadn't. She didn't believe herself to be a leader, she was better off doing things on her own.

Ethan stood in the branch under hers, impatiently waiting. Emily stopped when the branches were high enough, resting on the last thick branches until they started getting thinner. The last thing she needed was to stand on a branch that snapped like a twig, leaving them out in the open, unprotected, exposing them to the hunters. They would easily shot them or charge at them before they could bolt out of there. They could handle getting rid of a few hunters, but now, there were too many. Counting the steps, she tried to calculate how many of them could there be. Six? Seven? How many hunters were they in Beacon Hills? The only ones Emily knew of were the Argents, but she's been gone for six years.

A lot can change in six years; A lot _has _changed in those six years.

Closing her eyes, the flashes of what happened six years ago came back to her. Emily was inside that house when the fire started and somehow she managed to escape. Flames, piercing screams, smoke, the walls of what was once her home falling into pieces, into nothing. It was all because of this stupid girl who had carelessly walked into Derek's life and changed the Hale family forever.

Emily's face twisted with anger, her blood boiling to the core, her heart pounded against her chest heavily. She seethed in a breath trying to calm herself down. This was the last thing Emily needed, she cursed the day she decided to come back to Beacon Hills. There's a reason why she stayed away from the town for so long.

Ethan peered at her, a crease forming in between his brows. "You alright?" He murmured loud enough for only Emily to hear. His face was solemn, almost sympathetic, making the situation even harder as Emily just wanted to throw a tantrum and destroy every inch of this forest.

The forest didn't deserve it though, it wasn't it's fault. It was Kate's.

Refusing to meet his gaze, she stared into the meadow, spotting dozens of silhouettes. You have to be kidding me. Each of the hunters stood with AK-47 assault rifles, or crossbows, or some high-tech weaponry in their hands. "Yeah, I'm fine," She gritted out. Though she wasn't looking at him, Emily knew Ethan was glowering at her.

Emily's green eyes lurched to each hunter, a photographic picture stocked in her head in the 'Who to avoid in Beacon Hills' section of her brain. The hunters got closer and Emily realized they had followed someone. A boy, maybe younger than her, was running for dear life. One of the hunters shot him in both legs, the wolfsbane-laced bullets seeping into his bloodstream, causing the boy to collapse face first onto the dirt.

The brown-eyed boy hesitantly pulled out one of the arrows, screaming in agony as it ripped his rough skin. One of the most intimidating of the group, he looked like he's his early thirties with blue eyes and short hair, took out an electric whip from his belt. Without thinking twice, he began whipping the boy each time the he tried to get up. Seeing him being tortured brought a storm of anger to build up in the pit of Emily's stomach. Emily felt pity for him, she wanted to help him, to save him. No one deserved for this to happen to them. He was a boy, he didn't mean any harm.

They call the werewolves the bloodthirsty killers, when they're worse.

The man's eyes pierced through the boys in a way that told him that if he didn't stay quiet there would be consequences. "Stupid animal," The man sneered venomously.

The hunters cackled like mules as Emily was mentally ripping each of their heads off. The boy's eyes glowed a honey gold, his hands clawing at the ground, slowly crawling towards them. The boy knew Emily and Ethan were there, he wondered why they weren't doing anything? How could they sit back and watch the hunters do this to him?

The man pulled him by the shirt, flipping him over, his back now flat on the ground "Animals like you don't deserve to live!" The man spat with disgust, lips pressed firmly. "Especially when they kill innocent peo-"

"I didn't kill anyone!" The boy cried out. His heartbeat was steady, not jumping once. He's telling the truth! Emily wanted to scream at them. His eyes, his yellow glowing eyes, are his testimony. They prove how innocent he really is.

The man looked down at him, something strange flashing in his eyes. But, it soon left just as fast as it came. "Just get it over with and kill him already!" A feminine voice broke the silence. Her brown hair swayed in the wind, her sparkly pale blue eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Barbara, there's no proof he spilled human blood." The man stated quietly, trying to reason with her. But there was no reasoning when it came to Barbara.

The hunters follow a code, a very important code that not many of them follow. Emily remembered her mother, Talia, once mentioning it before. _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chasser ( Translation: We hunt those who hunt us_.) And from what Emily knew, they do not kill the werewolves without proof if they spilled human blood, _especially _younger werewolves.

"You don't know that, he could be lying for fucksakes!" Barbara countered with a sneer. Something about her made Emily feel threatened, almost frightened. There was something about her that sent an unnatural chill down the column of Emily's spine. "Look, Richard if you don't do it, than I will!" Barbara took out a gun, pointing it towards the boy's chest.

"Barbara, don't!" Richard pleaded, but it was too late.

The boy closed his eyes knowing what was coming, and so did everyone. Emily looked away, unable to witness the scene that unwrapped before her. _Ga-lump... Ga-lump... _The sound of his heart beat echoed in her eardrum. _BAM BAM _Two shots ricochet in the woods. Emily couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore, no breath, no nothing.

Dead silence.

A storm was brewing in Richard's eyes, his face shadowing a look of death. "What the hell did you just do?" He snarled, his nostrils flaring with anger. The veins on his neck standing out, as he gripped on Barbara's arm.

He just about had the last straw, she couldn't go around killing people. This wasn't the first, and he doubt it would be the last, life Barbara would take away. But if she continued, Argent was bound to realize they weren't following the moral hunting code.

"I got rid of the problem!" She barked with growing annoyance. Pushing him away, Barbara's blue eyes going blacked. "That _is_ what we came here to do." She stated matter-of -factly.

"No, not this way!" Richard shook his head, "Look what you have done," He pointed towards the bloody body of the boy laying helpless on the ground. "You just killed a young boy without any fucking proof that he murdered anyone!" He stared at her incredulously, shocked from what she had just done.

Richard was more furious when she didn't grasp what this all meant. He had his own hatred for the werewolves but he was an honorable man with a code he was raised to live by.

"Again, you don't know that." Barbara rolled her eyes. "The faster we get rid of these mutts, the faster we can find what we need." Mutts. Ethan and Emily grimaced at her choice of words.

Richard slumped his shoulders, finding no point in fighting with her. This all ends the same one way or the other; Barbara always getting her way. His gaze averts towards the dead body again, he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What are we gonna tell Argent about this?"

Barbara grinned wickedly, "_We don't tell him._" With that, she marched away from the group of hunters, a few seconds they began to follow behind her.

Richard stayed behind, his eyes narrowed as he took one last glimpse of the boy's body. There was something in them, something Emily or Ethan couldn't point their fingers on. Guilt? Pity? Something along those two. Turning on his heels, he walked in the path the rest left, disappearing in the darkness.

Once they were out of sight, Ethan broke the tense silence. "I thought they'd never leave," He sighed in relief, jumping down the tree, Emily followed after him.

Examining the body, Ethan stood feet away, veering over the boy. "Poor kid," He murmured, shaking his head. This boy was brought into the supernatural world, hoping to find a better life but it only brought him to an early death.

Staring at the amount of blood trickled on the field, Emily felt the need to gag. Pulling her sweater closer to her body, a gush of wind blew violently towards them. If it wasn't for the gravitational pull under her feet, she would have flown with the wind. If only that were possibly happen.

Ethan rummaged through the pockets of his leather jacket until he found what he had been look for. A cigarette pack of Marlboro and a lighter. Layering a cigarette in between his fingers before lighting it up and breathing in a long drag.

Taking the smoke out of his lips, he let out a perfect ring of smoke. Taking in Emily's body language, his eyebrows knitted together. "What's wrong with you?"

Emily's eyes were thick with undeniable anger, pent-up tension and immense amount of loathing. "Nothing. I'm fine." she lied, she was far from fine.

Ethan opened his mouth to say something but chose against his words. "Whatever, let's just get out of here before they come back." He knew better than to get her to talk about her feelings. That was never going to happen, as hard as he always tried.

Emily wasn't one to open up to people, she was a mystery even he hasn't completely solved. Ethan doesn't think he ever will. After all these years, the only thing Emily could do was not care, things were much easier that way.

Emily was baffled at the moment, though. Yes, she was confused to why this world had to be so cruel.

Why did the innocent always have to pay for the sinful actions someone else made? Why did people see them, the werewolves, as monster when the hunters were the ones killing innocent people, tainting their reputation. The werewolves were uncontrolled when it came to dealing with full moons and short tempers, but their actions weren't intentional. Emily can't speak for all of them, maybe not even for herself, she's killed people, hurt the people around her, and did unforgivable things, but she wasn't _evil. _

She wasn't a _monster._

There was so much information Emily and Ethan didn't know. So many pieces to a puzzle missing. How many hunters were in town? What was Derek hiding? What was going on in the sleepy town in Beacon Hills?

They didn't know yet.

But Emily knew that the code didn't mean shit anymore, the hunters were out for blood.

* * *

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers! I made changes, as you can see, because I needed to turn the whole story into third person. I hope you like the changes, I got more descriptive and added new scenes. Please give me feedback? It gives me inspiration :) Anyways, there's going to be a lot of mystery, death, love, and more in this story so BE PREPARED! It's going to be fast passed and I know all of this is kind of vague but it will all make sense soon. Thank you for reading 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily

I couldn't stop thinking about that boy back in the woods, the incessant thoughts not being able to escape my mind. I was never good with death, there was always this perpetual haunting going on in me. The walk in the woods or should I say run, then watching someone die before my eyes had made me exhausted. All I wanted to do was find Derek already, and get this damn thing over.

Ethan had been going on and off about the hunters, Derek, and some chick he banged last week which was ridiculously disturbing. I wasn't exactly a saint, sex wasn't a foreign subject for me. It bungled my mind how ahem _bold_ Ethan was, to say the least. Though, I had grown used to it over the years. Besides Derek, and my uncle Peter, Ethan was all I had left of my family. (That are werewolves, anyways)

Ethan blew a thin streak of smoke, and somehow that made him look taller, even older. His gray eyes meeting mines briefly. "**Who knew there were these many hunters in town." **He said all nonchalant.

"**It never occurred to you ask Derek?" **I quipped with a hint of sarcasm in his tone when he mentioned my brother's name. I didn't _hate_ him, but I was _ver_y close to it.

Rolling his eyes, he stopped walking for a moment to put off the cigarette. "**No, not at the moment." **He shot me his famous cocky smirk, that made all the girls swoon.

Ethan knew that I didn't want to be here just as much as Derek didn't want me to be here, I assume. But, Ethan was good at getting what he wanted, and he wanted me to tag along with him on his little adventure. I just couldn't say no. I knew I would so regret it sooner or later.

It was unclear why Derek needed us here, for all I know he might just want us here for some petty reason. Why did he want us here? What in the world could be so important that he had to make us come all the way from across the country. "**Did he tell why he needed us here?"**

"**Nope, he just said it was important." **replied all nonchalant. He started walking when I pulled him by his elbow to face me.

Knitting my eyebrows together, I wondered if that was _all _Derek had said. "**That's it?" **I spoke with a disapproving tone. Yeah, Derek wasn't much of a talker but I never expected for him to act so vague.

And never did I expect for Ethan to go running over here with that much information. Something was going on, and it was big if Ethan didn't tell me anything.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ethan looked at me with empty eyes. "**Pretty much."** I stared in the depths of his eyes trying to see what he was hiding. But, there was nothing at all. It was always so hard to read him, it was incredibly frustrating.

_What are you hiding Ethan?_

Before I could say anything, he decided to change the subject. "**I wonder what that chick meant when she said she had to get rid of our kind to get what they needed." **

So he had caught onto that too? Though, it wasn't exactly hard to miss. "**Maybe Argent's paying them a load of cash?" **But, to get rid of _all _of us? What exactly was going on in Beacon Hills?

He looked like he was thinking about that theory, but then shook his head. "**No," **He immediately dismissed. "**It seemed more... personal." **

I nodded my head, seeing he had made a good point. I understood what he was talking about. Barbara's words had a double meaning, and the look in her eyes... it was frightening, she held no remorse. She held the eyes of a real killer.

We started walking, leaving behind the forest and entering the city part of town. It was slightly surprising that the streets aren't as empty as they thought it would be. It was Friday night, teenagers would be swarming in parties, cops lurching around to stop those parties, and parents oblivious to the thing. Sometimes I wanted that life, to be a normal teenager that goes to high school, has best friends, goes to parties, and other teenage stuff. But that like just wasn't meant for someone like me.

I continued to think about what Ethan had said about the hunters. I felt the nerves in my stomach multiply. It was nerve-wracking to not know why the hunters were here, and what they were planning. "**Did Derek seriously not tell you anything besides '**_**it's important'**_**?"**

Ethan snapped out of his train of thoughts. A sly smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. "**Would I lie to you?" **He teased playfully.

Not even thinking about the answer, I responded. "**Yes, you would." **I replied bitterly, shooting him a glare. "**If you were Pinocchio your nose would probably be bigger than the state." **

Opening his mouth, he soon closed it knowing he had nothing to say to that. "**Touché," **Ethan agreed, looking somewhat proud with himself. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't a compliment but he wouldn't care. _Typical. _"**But, I'm totally telling you the truth." **

I rolled my eyes, still not buying anything he said. "**That's a first," **I grumbled with dripping sarcasm.

"**Look," **He started out, looking at me with the _stop arguing with me _look. "**I trust my instincts. And they're telling me that this is the right thing." **

Biting back the eye roll, I looked at him with slight distaste. "**Well my instincts are telling me, that your's are wrong." **I dismissed his false statement.

The seriousness now disappearing, a wicked grin on his lips. "**They're never wrong." **He stated confidently, looking a bit too smug. "**Now, stop being such a Negative Nancy and help me get to this place will you?" **

"**Whatever," **I waved a dismissive hand as we continued walking down small shops.

Ethan had never been to Beacon Hills before, which was kind of shocking. He lived in Brooklyn with my uncle. Ethan's parents are both human which came to a surprise to them when he ended up having the werewolf gene. He was only 12 when he had his first transformation. My uncle kept his werewolf side of the family from Ethan because he never wanted a this life for him. So, eventually he went searching for other's like us. Searching for a pack that would accept him the way he was, unlike his parents.

The address lead to a bar that was only half sat in the stools farther away from the others as Ethan ordered us a bottle of tequila. **"I gotta say, that chick was hot even though she was a bitch."**

Looking toward Ethan I sent him an incredulous look. "**You're unbelievable." **

"**I know." **He wiggled his eyebrows trying to seem seductive. "**I've been told." **He admitted shamelessly enthralled with making me uncomfortable. Something he tends to do more often than expected. Half of the time I think he's not even doing it on purpose.

_Another mental scar he has perfectly engraved in my mind. _"**God, that's not what I-" **I stammered hastily. Digging my face in my hands, I groaned at my cousins "**Nevermind."**

He snickered at my reaction. "**Don't be such a prude." **

Removing my hands from my face, I rolled my eyes dramatically. "**You're an ass."** He shrugged of my witty comeback andI couldn't help but feel a bit bashful. Ugh, he just loves making me feel awkward.

"**I've been told that too." **

"**That's not surprising." **I subconsciously scanned the bar, only to find of mass of drunks rolling around the place and Derek nowhere to be found. "**Where's Derek?" **

"**He'll be here." **He replied evasively, before handing me a shot of tequila. "**Bottoms up." **Ethan pushed his glass against mine making a soft _click, _then swallowed the thing while tilting his head back.

Doing the same thing, I swallowed hard as the sharp liquid ran down my throat. "**You know..." **I trailed off pouring another shot into my glass. "**I still can't believe you dragged me all the way here." **

Groaning, he took another shot, swallowing it like it was water. "**You're still going on about that?" **He looked at me like I was a petulant child.

"**Derek isn't exactly my favorite person in the world." **

"**He's your **_**brother**_ **Emily," **I scolded like he was my father. "**You can't avoid him forever."**

"**No," **I smirked, my eyes drained of any emotion. "**But, I can try." **

He frowned, giving me a grave look. "**Maybe I shouldn't ask," **He took another shot, then awkwardly clearing his throat. "**But, what happened between you two?"**

I shifted uncomfortably in the stool, my palms getting sweaty. Reaching over poured another glass of tequila to calm my nerves. "**...Yeah, you shouldn't have asked."**

"**I'm being serious," **He deadpanned. _Now that's a first._

"**So am I." **I replied in mock innocence.

He gave me a disapproving look, and for the first time in the entire day he stopped talking. I know he wasn't going to beg me to tell him, _Ethan Hale never begs. _Instead, he gives you this look of death, and the silent treatment which eventually made you crack.

I felt like myself crack under his heavy gaze. His 10,000 pound gaze. I sighed and swallowed hard, trying to steer my head in the right direction of where to begin this tragic story. "**The fire that killed our family six years ago was set by Kate Argent. Derek fell for her and told her everything about us. She used him to get information. That's how she knew what we were, that's why she killed **_**every single person**_ **in that house... That's why he blamed himself for that fire... I blamed him for it too." **

Ethan stared at him with a blank expression, his grey eyes losing their speaks of innocence. "**So I left. I disappear and never came back.** _**The end.**_" I shrugged my shoulders, I swallowed another round of shots. I put on a mask to hide all the emotions I was feeling in that moment.

"**Emily-"** Ethan tried breaking the thick silence that fell among us.

"**Don't," **I seethed sharply. Taking in a much-needed breath, I avoided his gaze. "**I get it, he's my brother, but I can't forgive him for what he did." **

The humour in him disappeared, his smirk completely erased. Ethan stared at me with pained eyes. A foreign look that I had never seen on him. "**He didn't know." **

"**She's an **_**Argent**_**, he should have." **I could only imagine him thinking that she could be different. But, no. She was a hunter, a psychotic werewolf hunter that killed my family.

"**He kept it from Laura. He kept it from **_**me.**_" I hated the fact how vulnerable I sounded. You show pain, the easier it is for people to see you as a target. I didn't like people seeing me weak, not even Ethan.

"**That was the past," **He tried to reason, he tried to give me comfort. But, it was too late for that. No one could bring back my family, no one can get rid of the grief I had inside.

To say I was _hurt _that my brother could do something like thatwas a huge understatement. After the fire, everything changed. I was beaten lifeless of any feelings known to man. I was numbed from head to toe, not knowing how to handle myself any longer.

Licking my lips, I fought the courage to fight through my nerving behavior. This time, it seemed I was talking to myself. My words holding a different meaning than he can understand. A meaning that anyone _can_ ever know. "**The past is always the past. And it'll never stop chasing you, no matter how much you try to run away from it..."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

Hailey walked down the vacant streets of Beacon Hills, her bright red hair blowing in the wind. It had been a long night for Hailey, and she couldn't be more relieved to finally get off work. She hunched up inside her jacket morosely, curling her frozen hands into the pockets of her coat. Her breath generated into a mist in front of her, which faded as quickly as it came.

Engrossed in her thoughts, a swirling ache of panic building up in her stomach. She knew her foster parents would be upset to find her arriving home at this time of hour. What Hailey feared the most wasn't her parents fussing about the expectations of living in their home; but the heed of her parents drunk beyond belief. It was prosaic for that to happen, she could bet on it.

Even though her parents intoxication wasn't unusual to her, it was very frightening. Her insides tingled with anticipation, the fear eating her inside out. She didn't want to face the wrath of her parents because deep down she knew what would happen to her once she stepped into that house. Subconsciously, she ran her right hand gingerly on the purple bruise on her cheekbone; Hailey winced at the memory of the night before.

_She had just arrived home late after she finished studying with a friend from school. Though she was standing outside of her dingy apartment, she could still hear her parents shrill. Her hands trembled as she failed miserably to enter the keys into the lock. Twisting it slowly, the low audible click indicating the door was unlocked. _

"_No! Leave her out of this!" her mother cried once Hailey entered the room. _

_Hailey's mother is crumbling in the corner of the room, crimson blood seeping out of the open wounds pierced into her body. Her father turns to her with a bottle of Vodka in his right hand, looking at Hailey with wild eyes. Hailey felt her the fear immobilizing her self being. She knew screaming and crying wouldn't do her any good, it would only make things worse. Hailey back slammed into the door behind her as she coward away from her father. She closed her eyes anticipating the blow that was ready to shoot through her fragile body. The pain that she had grown accustomed to._

"_Please don't!" Hailey begged. _

_Begging wasn't going to save her from the hell she called her life. It never did._

_BAM! _Reality pulled her out of her train of thoughts. Her head shot up from the floor, as a piercing sound came somewhere deep in the dark alley. Being herself, she couldn't resist the urge to snoop around and see what it was. So she didn't. Hailey hoped it would just be some cat or a racoon walking around. But, little did she know... she was walking into the lion's cage.

She creeped closer into the alley; doing her best efforts to see with the dim lights. From what she could see, there was nothing but darkness. Hailey's body stiffened, when in the corner of her eye she spotted a black silhouette standing behind her.

Spinning around Hailey squinted her eyes to see nothing, like the person was never there at all. Her body relaxes, but not by much. Perhaps her lack of slumber was making her only see things. She had spent countless days without much sleep, Hailey was craving it. Sleep was her only escape from the real world. Even if it was for a couple of hours, she'd take that over anything else.

Shaking her head, then resumed to what she had been originally doing - walking home. Hailey couldn't even take one step because once she turned around, a tall man blocked her path.

"Well hello there," She felt her personal space being invaded as the man walked closer to her.

"Who-who are you?" She breathed out, her stomach tying into tight knots.

The man's fearless green eyes bored into hers as he began sauntering around her in a circle. "Ah, it's always the same questions." He rolled his eyes with a dark chuckle. "_Who are you?_"

"_What do you want_?" A feminine voice mimicked in the darkness. The red-head appeared her blue eyes stared at Hailey like she was a piece of meat.

The man scanned Hailey's body from her toes all the way up until he met her olive-hazel eyes. "I'm Bruce and this," he waved his arm towards the red-head across from him. "Is Sage."

Bruce tried to give Hailey an innocent smile, but when he's a part of a dangerous, murderous pack like his, innocence wasn't easy to pull off. Bruce didn't want to hurt her, Sage might have. But, Sage is more blood thirsty that he could ever be. She knew better though, they needed Hailey.

She shifted uneasily unable to ignore the sensation of consternation prickling down her spine. "P-please don't hurt me."

The redhead chuckled darkly as she moved closer to Hailey. "Oh honey, we ain't gonna hurt you." She with a thick southern accent.

Hailey didn't find her words very comforting, there was just something about Sage she didn't like. She had a good reason to not trust her, and it was best to keep it that way. There was no one more devious and manipulative than Sage, all she really needed was a pair of horns and a tail.

"Then what do you want from me?"

Bruce and Sage exchanged looks like they were sharing a secret message. "It's not what we want from you, it's what you'll want from us."

Hailey's eyebrows knitted together, "From _you_?"

She didn't see where they were going with this. All she wanted to do was get out of there, to leave because she knew this wouldn't end well. But it she ran, she'll be dead. Either way, she was screwed and there was no getting out of this one.

Bruce took the last remaining personal space Hailey had, his lips inches away from hers. She was getting sucked into his trap, hypnotized by his gorgeous green eyes. He was far more beautiful than any man she had ever seen, inhumanly perfect.

He looked down at the name tag on her shirt then looked back at her. She cringed when he ran his rough fingers gently on her bruise. "Hailey, do you want to feel strong? Do you want to feel safe? We can make it happen."

Hailey concentrated on the last couple of years of her life, how much pain she had to endure. She was never able to defend herself from her parents, never being able to stand up to them. She spent her life living in fear, always trying to run away but never being able to.

Bruce smirked knowing she wouldn't be able to give up his offer. If he had learned something over the years, it was that everyone wanted power. He used to be one of those people, and he was too blind to see how much that power had changed him. Bruce used to be different, he used to be _good_.

There weren't many ways she could go with this. She could say yes, or she could say no. A part of Hailey wanted to take Bruce's offer, because she hated her life. She hated that her foster parents were drunks, she hated that she didn't have enough money to leave, she hated that her real parents had abandoned her. She hated feeling like she wasn't good enough, that she was just a burden.

Hailey wondered what was Bruce's or Sage's part in all of this. She doubted they were doing this out of the kindness of their hearts, they wanted something from her.

"

What's in it for you?" Hailey spoke with conviction.

Sage and Bruce were taken back by her abrupt figured she wouldn't be asking, at least no one that has been put in the same place as Hailey did.

Bruce cleared his throat and did the best he could to dodge her question. "You'll see when the time comes." Sage sent her a wicked smirk understanding what Bruce meant, it was a lot more satisfying that Hailey _didn't _know.

Hailey narrowed her eyes looking back to Bruce and Sage suspiciously. "So what's it gonna be?" Sage asked urgently. She was so anxious, Sage wanted to get all of this over with.

If Hailey said yes, then they had more numbers. And if she said no, then Sage wouldn't hesitate to snap the girl's head of. Either way she was winning. Sage secretly hated the thought of another female wolf in the pack. But, it didn't matter what she wanted, she needed to follow the boss' orders.

"You don't have to feel weak anymore, you can feel powerful. We can give you everything you can ever want."

Sucking in a deep breath, Hailey had a feeling that she shouldn't be having any part in this. She tried to think rationally but the desire of leaving the hell she lived in invaded her mind. She knew her answer already, "How?"

Bruce smiled deviously, "Let us show you." Their eyes turned a dangerous crimson red, Hailey thought she might have imagined things.

Their faces began to change, unfolding their human features into their real animal selves. A low angry snarl ripped from between their teeth; before Hailey could run away they had her pinned on the wall. Hailey's eyes went wide with terror, she could feel Bruce's sharp claws around her neck.

Sage growled a defensive warning to Bruce while yanking Hailey by the hair. "This one's _mine_!"

Bruce clenched his teeth, tuning out the sound of Hailey's pulse rising to the surface. He slid his hand away from Hailey's neck, soon being replaced my Sage's. He stepped back slowly, leaving her to finish the job. Hailey gasped for air, trying to haul Sage's hands away. She looked into Bruce's eyes and came across an expression that she could only describe as... sympathetic.

No one in her seventeen years of life has ever looked at her in such a way.

Once Bruce realised what he was doing, he looked up into the black sky. _You can't let your feelings get in the way again. _He scolded himself. Hailey let out a blood curdling screech the moment Sage sunk her teeth into her shoulder. She collapsed into the ground screaming and gasping as she clutched her shoulder. Her teary eyes glistened in the moonlight, her breathing turning into shallow rasps. Hailey's world became dark, until she fell unconscious on the concrete floor.

"Well that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" Sage muttered, then wiped the blood on her lips with the back of her hand. She looked back to Bruce with an expectant look, "Well? Ain't you gonna pick her up or what? We don't have all night."

Rolling his eyes, he did as she told him to do. Just like he always did. Bruce was getting tired of people telling him what to do. He _is _anAlpha, born to be a leader. Alpha's _are_ territorial and constantly trying to show each other up. So, it wasn't odd if his pack tended to get under each other' skin. But, hell, all he desperately wanted to do was rip the little redhead apart. He couldn't do it though, as much as he wanted to. Bruce would only face the consequences of killing a pack member.

Bruce sighed, then looked down at the unconscious girl in his arm. The girl who had no clue what she had gotten herself into. Though, Bruce was tougher than anyone of the Alpha's in his pack, he still felt empathy for those that had been pulled in this mess. Yes, Bruce tried desperately to not think about those types of feelings. They only got in the way of getting things done.

Humanity doesn't give up very easily though, it sneaks back in somehow. Bruce didn't want to turn people, he didn't _want_ to hurt them. Ofcoarse he could never tell anyone of his pack this, they would think he was a traitor. It's his responsibility to follow his leader's orders.

No one disobeys Damien, or else you're fucked.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... what'd you think? :D Sorry there wasn't any Derek or Isaac but they will be in next chapters! If you're asking who Damien is, let's just say he isn't someone you want to mess with... ;) Indeed there is an Alpha Pack, the others don't know about them just yet. For now they're "mysterious killers/kidnappers" to them. Please leave me a review with feedback? They give me inspiration xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this took me forever to write. These past weeks have been really hectic with school, thankfully I'll be off by Thursday and I'll have more time to update. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter! :)**

**BTW I made a trailer to this story, the link is posted on my page along with the playlist and a link to ALL the characters of The Runaway. **

* * *

As the night grew darker and the moon was high upon it's peak, Emily's patience was growing thinner by the minute. The smell of alcohol and cheap perfume hung in the air, the bar overflowing with drunk men. She didn't know if it was the full moon or the amount of alcohol that was now flowing through her system was triggering the wolf inside her.

"Where is he?" Emily growled impatiently. She tapped her toe on the floor, fire blazing in the depths of her fierce emerald eyes.

"Relax," Ethan hissed while taking away the third bottle of tequila from her hands and keeping it to himself.

Emily rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at Ethan. "If he really wanted us here, he wouldn't be taking so fucking long."

"He'll be here, now shut your trap and drink up. Kay?" Emily had thought it was completely obscured to trust someone Ethan hardly knew. Sure, they were family, they've met a couple of times, but she knew Derek better than Ethan did.

Emily didn't know why she was letting Ethan call all the shots here, she usually was the one telling him what to do. Of coarse, he hardly ever does what she tells him to do, only on rare occasions. And vice versa, Emily was the type of person that didn't follow anyone's orders; which is what lead her to find trouble in the end. She knew that being in Beacon Hills would not only lead her to trouble, but a load of hostility from her older brother Derek.

Emily turned her attention to a girl standing in the other end of the bar. Her shoulder length brown hair hanging in loose waves. She had odd hazel eyes that fitted her features completely. A permanent scowl engraved between her eyebrows as she stared forward, ignoring the man who was trying to get her attention. "Come on, what are you drinking? It's my treat."

"No thanks," the girl said, her voice sharp, her eyes narrowed.

The man's brown eyes were half-open, his breath reeking of alcohol. He leaned on the table, hardly able to stand on his own two feet. "Don't be like that, have a drink with me."

"I'm waiting for someone." she hissed, shivers of irritation rolling down her spine.

"Okay, where is he?" The man quipped.

Ethan had been overhearing the conversation too. He rolled his blue eyes, rising to his feet laboriously. "Hey dickhead, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Who the hell are you? Her boyfriend?" The man sneered in disgust, looking at Ethan up and down as if he were some kind of disease.

"No," Ethan responded with a twist of his lip.

"Then I suggest you fucking stay out of this."

"And I suggest you leave her alone," Ethan threatened his voice low and dark.

"You seriously want to do this?" The man challenged, pressing the tip of his tongue to the top of his lip, simpering sadistically.

Ethan stepped forward, his body nearly surged to the man's, anger radiating from his body. "Yeah douchebag, I actually do." In a flash Ethan had the man's face pressed against the bar, his arms wrapped around his back and in one swift move Ethan could tear both his arms off with ease. "Walk away and don't come back unless you want to end with severed arms." He sneered in triumph at his frozen nature. "Am I clear?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now, fuck off." The moment he let the man go he scurried out of the bar without turning back to get his things. Ethan pushed a glass of tequila to his lips, then grumbled under his breath something along the lines of 'stupid human' and 'drunk bastard'.

The girl looked around her periphery then turning towards Ethan. "Thanks, seriously." She smiled softly with gratitude before walking away.

Ethan scratched the back of his neck and gave her his classic half-smile. "Don't I at least get a name?"

Looking over her shoulder, a brief smile stretched on her lips. "Sam."

Returning to Emily, Ethan had a satisfied look on his face. "Ethan the hero, how cute?" Emily teased.

"Shut up," Ethan looked down at Emily and something flickered in her eyes before they blackened, setting a wall that prevented him from seeing any of her emotions. "What is it?"

Emily tensed, her lips pursed together. Her nose scrunched as she latched on to a familiar scent. The scent was different, it was a pungent stench, it wasn't human. There was only one person with almost the same scent, it was Ethan. Emily got the strange feeling like she was being watched, she turned towards the bathroom to see Sam watching her with narrowed eyes before walking into the bathroom. Emily rose to her feet, "I'll be back."

Emily entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her. The brunette was washing her hands as Emily gave her a fake smile. She moved away from Sam, her hands behind her back, three-inch nails growing out slowly. Just when Sam was about to go through the door, Emily used her supernatural speed to close the door then push Sam against the wall. Her glowing electric blue eyes burned holes into Sam as her razor-sharp canines were dangerously close to her face. "You smell like my brother."

Sam smirked, "I thought we could handle this without fighting but I guess I was wrong." A feral growled escaped her lips, Sam knead Emily in the stomach, catching her off guarded and causes for her to take the blow.

Emily leaned into the wall for support but didn't back down there. Sam licked her canine teeth as her apical nails sprouted from her fingertips. Sam ran towards her, Emily moved out of the way then grabbed her by the back of her hair and scrapped Sam's face on the counter of the sink, bashing her cheek over and over again. Sam then elbowed Emily in the nose, kicking her into one of the stalls afterwards causing the door to break through her completely. Getting to her feet, Emily dashed towards Sam. Before she even got to process what her next move, Sam grabbed her by her shoulders, jumped as high as she could, and used her long legs to wrapped around Emily's neck then banged her against the marble floor. Sam's leg held onto Emily by the neck, completely knocking all her breath away. Keeping her in place, Sam reached in her pocket for the knock out drug she needed to carefully to use. Death was ranging in Emily's eyes, she attempted to breathe but Sam's hold on her was too strong. Emily grabbed her leg, trying to pry her off but she couldn't. Not knowing what else to do, Emily went to her last resort; she sunk her canine teeth into leg, earning a howl from the other girl. Sam and Emily both struggled to their feet. Emily didn't have to think twice, before Sam knew it, Emily dove forward and kicked her with twice the amount of force she intended. Groaning, Sam looked up at Emily with pure loathing. Emily smirked darkly, loving the control she had as she hovered over the other wolf.

The fire in Sam's eyes faded into what looked like amusement, she chuckled wickedly. "What the fuck is so diverting to you?" Emily spat, not pleased to see that Sam wasn't cowering away or the least bit intimidated.

Blood trickled down Sam's forehead, a smirk playing on her lips. Her eyes looking over Emily's shoulder, "Turn around and find out."

Slowly turning around, Emily narrowed her eyes like a pissed off cat after stepping on it's tail, she clenched her teeth and bawled her fist once she looked into deep green eyes identical to her own.

Derek Hale looked down at his sister with an intensity that made her blood boiling. Sam took the opportunity to pressed a cloth to her mouth, the knock out drug invading Emily's senses. Without much warning, Emily's eyes rolled back, falling unconscious.

Prying off her body, Derek helped Sam to her feet, his eyes not once losing sight of Emily. Derek scowled, confused. A sense of tranquility fled throughout his body to see his sister at one piece.

"Welcome home little sister."

* * *

The air around the three teens became tense as the seconds ticked on by causing the nerves in their stomachs to multiply. Isaac, Scott, and Stiles stood outside of the Hale house trying hard to find a way to get their minds at ease. But how could they forget the past events that had gone on for what felt like years? Actually, it _has_ been years. After dealing with the supernatural for so long you would think that they would have gotten used to this life. They have witnessed things from werewolves, fairies, vampires, etc. You name any supernatural creature, they will know about it. But this... what was going on in Beacon Hills was like nothing they've ever deal with before. It was nothing they have ever seen and that's what made it even scarier.

The danger of the unknown is the one you need to fear the most.

Isaac bit on the inside of his lip as he paced the floors of the living room, the other two stared up at him with wide, worried eyes. They knew just as much as he did. They knew that whatever was going on in Beacon Hills was bad and that there was no going back from this once everything was set in motion.

It was nerve-wracking to say the least. Not knowing what was really going on in town, why all these murders and kidnaps are happening… Why _their_ lives had been seemingly looped into a never ending tragedy.

Isaac stopped pacing and turned his head towards the distant sound of tires turn off, stopping in the quiet damp earth of the Hale's property. They all looked towards each other, waiting anxiously, not knowing what to expect. Derek walked towards his home as Sam was hot on his trail, fire dancing in her hazel eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" Scott cocked a brow, amusement tinted in his words as he took in how his friend looked. Sam's hair was sprawled in a giant mess, clothes torn, and cuts all over her face. He bit back the laughter that was crawling up his throat, desperate to release itself.

"Derek and I had rough, hot, sex in his Camaro, no biggie." She shrugged nonchalantly, fighting to keep a straight face. Scott's grin dropped, a grimace crossing his features. Derek simply rolled his eyes as the other two groaned, not wanting to hear anything to do with Derek and Sam's sexual activities.

She turned to her boyfriend, arms crossed, "Actually, I just met Derek's sister," Sam's face held a smile but the darkness that overshadowed her eyes showed that she was anything but pleased. "She's... _lovely._"

"You must have made quite the impression sis." Stiles mused, his eyes flickering away from Sam as her eyes were glazed with annoyance. Scott and Isaac shook their heads, laughing.

"You okay?" Derek placed a hand gently on his mate's shoulder.

Sam was emitting mixed signals, worry, strife, anger, and most of all fear. It was a jumble and it put Derek on edge. She swallowed, averting Derek's gaze, "Yeah," Sam muttered, placing her hand over his.

Isaac looked around expecting to meet their new guest. "Where are they?" He asked.

"In the cellar," Derek said. The cellar in the house was only used on rare occasions. Before the fire, Derek's family used it on full moons as a place to hide the undeveloped wolves that didn't know how to control their shift.

They all made their way towards the cellar, Derek's black Camaro parked close by. "Are you sure you can trust these two, Derek?" Isaac swallowed his pessimism, shuffling his foot against the dirt of the ground.

Derek stopped long enough to unlock the door with the key that had been hidden at the top of the door frame. Not even looking at Isaac, he responded, "No. But, they're the only ones who can help us."

The dim lights pointed towards Ethan and Emily, their hands tie with chains as their feet dangled in the air. Crimson tinted their arms, blood discharged their veins as the chains stabbed into their skin. Anger and betrayal were burning in Emily's chest at the sight of the brother she hadn't spoken to in years.

A grim smirk twitched against Ethan's lip once he tilted his head, sweat trickled down his forehead. "Oh look, it's Mr. Eyebrows of Doom. Ofcoarse _you_ had something to do with this." Ethan chuckled cynically under his breath. Pulling on the chairs on his arms, he raised a brow. "I've gotta admit, even for me, this is a_ little_ kinky."

Derek returned the smirk with the same amount of intensity in his eyes. "Ethan, I see you haven't changed." His lips twitched with humor noticing the look that crossed Ethan's features. "You still got that big ass mouth of yours."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Did you call us to just torture us?" She hissed, anger colouring her features.

Derek turned to his sister and something flickered in his eyes before it was replaced by a doubtful look. "No, I needed to make sure I could trust you."

Emily clenched her jaw so tight she half expected to chip a tooth. "By drugging us up then chaining us up like we're _dogs_?" She glared, her green eyes piercing with coldness.

Derek didn't so much as blink at her for a while. "We needed to be sure, most of the others haven't given us reason to actually trust them so..."

Emily quirked an eyebrow, her eyes sparking interest,"Others?" Her heart swelled as she held her breath. What the hell did that mean? The curiosity was driving Emily up the wall and she was just about ready to lose it.

Not sure exactly how to answer to her, he held a firm gaze. "Let them go." Isaac and Sam did as their Alpha told them to, they unlocked the chains off their wrist. Using their quick reflexes, Ethan held onto Sam as Emily held onto Emily for support before they could hit the ground. "Follow me," was all Derek said then walked out, expecting them to follow.

Emily looked up at the waning moon, the faint glow lighting their way as she walked and the other's walked out of the cellar and towards the house. She turned towards Isaac who was now walking next to her. Peeking through her lashes she felt analyzed the boy's features. He had a fine sculpted jaw, olive toned skin, and she couldn't help notice the way his blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Emily clamped her lips together, she looked away quickly when Isaac turned to her, hoping that he didn't catch her staring.

Hauling alongside the group, immediately Emily's face fell at the surprise that waited for her. A pang of sorrow hit her, but she pushed it aside. Emily stood outside what used to be her burned down home, the view of her newly repaired house stared back at her. "Wow," She breathed out, her eyes wide.

The other's now inside, Emily fell behind, shuffling her feet slowly until she stepped inside the house. She pressed her lips together, clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth, showing no signs of emotions. "You... rebuilt it?"

"Yeah, not entirely though. There's still minor things I have to fix, for the most part it's almost finished." Derek said, looking around the house as well.

It had taken a year to rebuild the house because of the amount of damaged the fire caused. Initially, Derek didn't want to fix it up. It wasn't because there was no need to, because there was, he needed a home for him and his pack after all. He just didn't truly want to, he wouldn't live in a home with the constant reminder that he wouldn't have his family in it. That house was a battle scar, a shrine of how torn his soul was.

Then came Sam, and everything changed.

Derek chose to rebuilt the house once he realized the family he now had. He built his family, his pack. He wanted a change, he wanted to start his life because he couldn't live in grief or revenge anymore. It took him six years to finally understand that he couldn't change what happened in the past. He understood than in order to let go of the past he needed to fully live in the present.

Derek gestured towards the living room with his head and they all obliged, following his lead. "Before we start discussing business let's just get the introductions over with." Derek sat in an armchair with Sam by his side, "that's Scott McCall," He pointed towards a brown eyed brunette that in another arm chair. "Stiles," He then pointed to the a boy with very short dark hair and a slack-jawed look displayed across his features. Emily took notice of the resemblance between Sam and Stiles, immediately knowing they had to be related. " And Isaac Lahey," the blue-eyed boy sat next to Stiles.

Her gaze dropped from Isaac, setting her attention back to her brother. "And you already know Sam."

Emily chuckled. Looking at Sam's hardened expression, Derek placed a soothing hand on her lap. "Emily," she introduced gleefully.

The blue eyed Hale smirked, digging his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Ethan."

Emily perked up, taking on a different persona. "Now that we got that out of the way, can we move on to... why the fuck did you need us to travel all the way across the country?"

Derek pointed towards the file that had been resting in the coffee table. Arching a brow, Emily knitted her eyebrows together. "Police records?" Emily asked, her voice scratchy as she swallowed.

Emily reached for the file but Ethan beat her before she could even move. "How'd you get these?" he asked, scanning the file.

The slim boy with hazel eyes stepped in, "I might have borrowed them from my dad, he's the Sheriff." Stiles curtly replied back, a grin standing in place of his smile, a tight pull at the edges of his eyes.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Emily parted her lips to say something when Derek interrupted. "In the last 2 months there have been more than 20 murders and kidnaps all together in Beacon Hills, and areas around here too." He looked down at the youngest Hale, a storm brewing in his eyes.

"It wasn't me," Emily stated matter-a-factly, her eyes narrowed.

"I know it wasn't you, I never said it was." Derek shot back, his jaw set, eyes hard on hers.

"No, but that look on your face implied it." Emily hissed and everyone in the room knew right then if looks could kill, they'd both be dead right now.

Sam cut in knowing if Derek were next to retaliate the only things coming out of his mouth would be a string line of curse words directed to his sister. "Charlie Smith was interrogated last week when he found a dead body of a girl in the woods. He ended up being sent to a mental institution about 8 miles from here."

"They thought he killed the girl?" Emily asked.

Sam nodded, keeping her gaze free of any relations into what she was feeling. "At first yeah, but the evidence proved otherwise."

Ethan arched a brow, confusion clouding his eyes. "If he didn't kill her then why'd he get sent to the cuckoo house?"

Taking an exasperated sigh, Sam tucked a strand of hair behind her ear."Charlie kept saying he saw a giant black wolf, with bright red eyes maul the girl to pieces..." The room suddenly shifted tensely. "The police thought he was crazy because everyone knows there isn't wolves in California." Sarcasm dripped from her words.

"But there are werewolves..." Ethan mumbled, more to himself than to anyone in the room as if he were sharing a secret.

"We don't phase into wolves, though." Emily interjected before they came to any conclusions. "Are you sure it wasn't some bear?"

Sam dug in her pockets of her jacket and dug out folded pieces of papers before passing them towards Emily. "Does this look like a bear to you?" Dropping her gaze, Emily unfolded the pictures one by one. "The street camera caught this about a week ago."

The first picture was of what looked like a silhouette of a man, his face too blurry to identify any of his features. The second picture showed the man on all fours, his body twisted in a way that didn't looked humanly possible. The third picture was the most shocking of all; it wasn't a man, but a giant black wolf running closer to camera.

The coiling feeling in the pit of Emily's gut was unavoidable, something was coming.

Something bad.

"I was planning on calling Deaton, see what he can tell me but I wanted you to see this first." Deaton was perceived to be the town's vet, but he was much more than that. Laura called him some kind of adviser, he knew more than any of them and was their best shot of figuring out what this was.

Taking a deep breath, Derek hung his head low for a brief moment before looking at Emily and Ethan. "We don't know why it's killing or kidnapping people but I'm pretty sure it's not doing it alone."

Ethan cleared his throat, slightly taken back by all this new information. "Are you saying there's more of them? Like a pack."

He nodded his head apologetically, "Probably."

Emily chewed on the inside of her cheek, suddenly rising to her feet. "Do you know anyone by the name Barbara or Richard that just moved here?" She cogitated out loud.

The group exchanged glances. Derek look back at Emily intently, crossing his arms around his chest. "No, why?"

"Well you're about to because apparently they think we're the problem." She spoke lowly.

Derek's eyebrows rose at the tone of Emily's voice. "Who are they?" For the first time since Emily and Ethan got their, Isaac spoke.

"Hunters. We saw them when we were walking in the woods, they're working with the Argents." Ethan informed.

"How do you know?"

"Because the bitch practically threw it in our faces right after she killed someone." Emily said tersely, gritting her teeth. It was obvious that she was trying to suppress her strong rage towards the Argents.

"Fuck," Derek rasped, frustrated how things were now playing out. It was one thing to have the Argents here but now it seemed like more problems were piling up one after the other. "They're recruiting, they think we're the ones killing people..."

"Yeah, and they're not going to give up until they kill all of us." Emily mumbled and almost immediately the room shifted into dead silence.

"What if we work with them, convince them that it's not us." Scott suggested.

Emily laughed, a smirk playing on her lips though it didn't match her green eyes. "Yeah, like they're going to believe us."

"No, but they'll believe someone else..."

"And who's that?" Ethan cut in, his eyes traveling from Scott to Derek.

"Allison," Scott stated bluntly.

"Who's Allison?"

"She's Chris Argents daughter," Derek clarified with distaste. Though Scott was part of his pack, he like his sister agreed that an Argent could not be trusted. Derek learned from his mistakes and would not permit Scott to do the same.

Emily stared over at Scott in complete disbelief, not being able to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "You're going to trust an Argent? You really think she can help?"

"It's the best shot we have," Scott tried to reason.

"No, the best shot is getting out of this fucking town before it's too late." She spat, her voice thick with venom. Emily felt the tension building in the air, her chest heaving up and down, her breathing shallow. Simply shaking her head, she looked down at her hands, "You people are all crazy if you think you can handle this, because you can't. That's exactly why I'm going to leave, I'd suggest you all do the same."

Their faces fell, an immediate silence following soon after Emily marched out of the room. Derek paled, not knowing how to react to that. Ethan shook his head knowing Emily was just being stubborn just like she always is. He needed her to grow up and move on from the past because it was just getting in the way. "I'll talk to her and try to convince her to stay but, I can't make any promises."

Derek looked at Ethan knowingly before nodding and tightening his arm around Sam's waist,"Fair enough," He said finally then disappeared down the hall with the rest following behind.

Isaac took a moment to contemplate his next move. Going after Emily, he stopped her before she could exit the door. "Hey! Wait up!"

"What?" Emily questioned sternly, softness tinted in the midst of her tone.

"I get it, you don't like the Argents. But, they can help us," Isaac tried to reason. He was being rational, that was exactly the type of person he was. Isaac didn't know why, but he was willing to put all his trust in this girl's hands. He needed to be practical considering the situation he and the rest of his pack were in.

Despite the way she was feeling, Emily huffed, not pleased at all with how this was all playing out. "Okay, say they do. What do you think they'll do to us after we find this pack huh? That's if we survive. Do you seriously believe everything's going to be all unicorns and rainbows?"

Isaac pressed his lips together unable to say any words. "Look," Emily murmured gently after a few beats of silence passed between them. "if I were you, I'd run as far away as possible." Her ruthless facade unmasking until she looked in the soles of his eyes with sincerity.

"It's the only way you'll make it out alive." Emily said ruefully. Not giving Isaac a chance to say another word, she whipped around and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Soo.. I hoped you all liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it. This story is really AU as you can see. I added Samantha (Sam) who's the main character to my other story HOWL, I thought I'd be fun to add her in and see how she's played an important role in Derek's life. Anyways, this story is slowly building up and is about to get really action packed so be ready! Thanks to everyone who commented last chapter! Keep commenting, they give me inspiration! :)**

**SPOILERS: Who saw the first episode of Teen Wolf Season 3?! Ahh it was amazing! I love all the knew characters, Kali is so badass, Deucalion is BLIND?! I have to say, the twins transformation is freaking crazy! This season is going to be incredible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's been so long since I've updated this story and I'm so sorry! My schedule has been really crammed and I didn't have to time to finish this chapter until now. Anyways, I'm starting a new rule of NO REVIEWS = NO CHAPTERS! I need feedback from you guys on this story! Tell me everything you thought. Also, ask other people do read it because shit's about to get so real! (Trust me when I say this) Haha Enjoy!(:**

* * *

The headlights from the Nightshade's Impala shone just as bright as the blazing sun up above, which was beaming off the hood and into the supple, leather interior. The Argent's home reflected in the shiny, metallic rims; each surrounded by rugged, gravel-encrusted tires as it came to a stop. The older brother, James, cut the engine in front of their new so called home. Just like most of the neighborhood, the house was seemingly extravagant and definitely bigger than the home they had back in Texas.

"Nice place. At least we won't be staying in some shitty home." Jason, the younger Nightshade, comments as he examined the house. "How long are we going to be staying by the way?" Jason wasn't the most thrilled to be here, he was tired of having to constantly move around. But, he knew that was part of their job, part of his life.

"I don't know," James admitted. "Argent was a friend of dad's so, please behave and don't be such a dick." He asserted tiredly. James was willing to help the Argents as much as he could. Eventually, leaving Jason to have no say in the decision to leave their home.

Jason huffed testily and put his ear-buds back in, "No promises," is all he said then stepped out of the car and makes his way towards the trunk. Jason hoped – no, prayed – that his roommates weren't going to be the stuck-up snobs he suspected they were.

James rolled his green eyes and followed behind. Sometimes the prospect of having to look after his seventeen year old brother was just a pain in the ass. The role of babysitter was never one James thought he would have to occupy. All of that changed when his parents died. After that, protecting Jason was James' full responsibility. He got him into hunting, taught him to be like him, if not better. He taught Jason to be tough, to be a leader, and to put family first. James taught him to be a_ real_ hunter. And a part of him couldn't help but feel guilty because Jason being a hunter wasn't what their parents would want. This life, this job, it's dangerous.

It takes sacrifice.

The wild roar of an engine stopped them in their tracks. James turns his head away from the trunk of his impala and sets his gaze on a shiny black Harley davidson motorcycle with flames running up the sides, THORN imprinted in the license plate.

James felt a smirk tug at his lips as he sees a girl step off the motorcycle. The girl took off her helmet, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her crystal blue eyes were hidden behind her darkly tinted sunglasses. James gave Jason a look that says, stay here, then made his way over to the blonde. "Nice legs baby girl, when do they open?"

James didn't get a chance to say another word when Lola swinged her arm around, grabbing the stem of her gun and bringing it forward, thrusting it into the base of James' neck. "Same time I pull this trigger," Lola said menacingly, her head cocked to the side. "Still want me to open them?"

Unfazed, James pulled the gun away from his neck slowly. He arched a brow, impressed, "James Nightshade." He introduced himself then points towards Jason, "That's my brother, Jason."

Putting the gun in the band of her belt, she put her hand up which James shaked immediately. "Lola Thorn. Nice car," She admires each and every one of its stunning details. From bumper to bumper, the car was a beauty.

"Thanks," James smiles, his green eyes never turning his gaze away from her.=

"Oh good, you made it." A voice says from behind them. Chris is a tall middle aged man with scruffy salt and pepper hair, and crystal blue eyes. "I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"Chris," James greets Mr. Argent as he embraces him in a warm hug. Lola followed after him. Chris and James' father were best friends and used to hunt together. Chris was the closest thing the Nightshade brothers had to family.

"Nice to see you again James." Chris turns to Jason, "Jason, you've sure grown up." Jason gave Chris a sarcastic smile earning a cold glare from his brother. "Allison's inside if you'd like to catch up."

"I'll say hi to her later, shouldn't we start with business first." Jason cut to the chase, lifting his luggages from the trunk and walking towards the Argent's home.

Chris shook his head, placing both his hands of each of the hunters shoulders. "Teenagers," Chris grumbled with a sigh.

"Tell me about it," James muttered unenthusiastically, piercing daggers into Jason's back. "Don't worry, he'll ease up with time." James assured Chris; he was clearly mortified by his brother's conduct.

Chris ushered them towards the house while helping them with their luggages. The outside of the house was nothing compared to the inside. The house was extremely big, fancy decorations everywhere and definitely high class. They could hear the chatter from downstairs as they all settled their things in their assigned rooms. The house was big enough that they all got to have their own.

"How have you been Lola?" Chris asks once Lola paddles down the stairs, the Nightshade brothers following behind.

"I've been alright. My mom wishes she could have made it but, after the accident she couldn't go anywhere."

Lola's mother was a hunter. Their lives have never been particularly easy, but nothing great is ever easy. Lola's mom lost her legs in a gruesome fight with a werewolf one night. She was paralyzed from the waist down. Her mother, Julia, was a tough lady just like Lola. If no one knew they were related, they would never think they were. Julia was a brunette while her daughter was a blonde. Julia had deep brown eyes while Lola had blue eyes. Until they actually got to know both of them; their personalities were identical.

Their life has been rough especially after growing up without a father. They didn't mind much. Female hunters are trained to be strong and independent.

"At least you were able to make it, she taught you everything she knows." Lola nodded her head in agreement.

Lola knew other hunters would be arriving too, and like them she had been sent here to stop whatever was terrorizing the small town of Beacon Hills. Like most of them, she didn't know what she was going to be up against.

No one knew.

Kate, Barbara, and Richard were seated on the couch, listening in to what was going on, clearly knowing what it was all about. Chris had insisted they joined Lola, James, and Jason because they were a part of this just as much as the others. Barbara seemed the most annoyed because it seemed pointless to have to sit down and listen to something she's already heard.

"Looks like they really dug to the bottom of the barrel huh?" Barbara said the moment she spots Lola walk into the living room. Her crystal blue eyes burned into hers, Lola can practically feel every nerve in her body twitch with displeasure under Barbara's heavy gave. Barbara sickly smirked, her face clear of any sentiment, "Desperate times do come with desperate measures, I see."

Not letting Barbara get the satisfaction she wanted, Lola returned the smirk, "Yeah, I guess that's why_ you're_ here." Lola countered, earning a hard stoned glare from Barbara.

James turned to Lola with an arch brow, curiosity shining in his eyes. Everyone in the room could feel the tension building as Barbara and Lola had their own little stare down. "You two know each other?"

"Something like that," Lola nodded, not even wanting to look at James as she stared at something on the other side of the room.

Lola kept her mouth closed; not daring to talk anymore. She couldn't let Barabara get under her skin; Lola didn't come to Beacon Hills to deal with her blast from the past, she came here to help Chris.

"So, tell us Chris. What's going on?" James intrudes, breaking the tension by a bit. He settled back against the couch, spreading his arms out beside him on either side.

"I'm not completely sure who's doing all of this, but whoever it is isn't being very discreet. We're dealing with a pack here, a strong one." Chris sits down across from Kate and Barbara, "There's been murders and kidnappings going around town. People are beginning to notice, and it's only going to get worse."

"We have a theory on who it can be," Kate said. "The Hale pack."

"_Hale_," Lola emphasized, interest sparking within her as the adrenaline she'd been longing to feel began to pump through her veins.

"I thought they died in a fire?" Jason cut in, taking a seat next to his brother. He remembered Chris once told his father about them. The Hale house fire that happened 6 years ago, eleven people burned alive.

"A couple survived. One in particular," Kate bit on her lip, her body twitched in displeasure. "Derek Hale."

"He's the new Alpha in town and has his own pack. It's big for a pack and very young. Mostly teenagers." Chris informed.

"_Teenagers_..." James trailed off, shaking his head with a scoff. _What kind of pack is this?_

Lola furrowed her eyebrows together in misperception. "You think he's doing it?"

Chris took a deep breath, a look of doubt crossing his face, "Maybe, maybe not."

For the first time, Richard speaks, "There is no maybe, you find the son of bitch, you kill it. Doesn't matter how old they are; killers come in all ages." The tension in the room suddenly shifts, everyone's gaze planted on Richard. Black shadowed his eyes in just seconds, the veins in his neck showing, "You see, most people spend their lives in shades of gray. Not us."

Chris frowned, a bad feeling building up in the pit of his stomach. He shakes his head before moving onto their conversation. "We found a witness, Charlie Smith. He saw a wolf maul a girl to pieces."

James raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Do you know where to find him?"

"Yes. He's being kept in a mental institution about eight miles away from town. My guess is we won't be the only ones there..." Chris trails off, a crease forming in between his brows.

Jason descends from his quiet state and speaks up, "You're right; whatever that kid saw he wasn't supposed to know about it. Most likely they're going to do everything they can to make sure he keeps his mouth shut."

"So, we find them before they do." Lola states, the other's nodding in agreement.

Leaning his elbows on his knees, Chris peered at the Nightshade brothers, curious to one answer he's been waiting to ask. "Are you in?"

Exchanging glances, Jason nods to his older brother. He wasn't going to sit back and watch people be murdered. If they were here, they would put a stop to this no matter what the circumstances were. "Yes," they both said finally.

Chris turns Lola, "Lola?"

Lola nods, a wicked grin on her lips. "Hell, if it means killing a couple werewolves, you know I'm in."

"It's settled, then. We take the pack leader then take the pack." Kate smirks, mischief gleaming in her blue eyes.

"And we do it according to the code." Chris warned, snapping his head over to Kate then the rest of the hunters. His voice held a timbre of authority, strict, firm. Chris was the only one that called the shots here and everyone else was obligated to do as he said, even if most of them didn't agree. "Unless it's necessary, there will be no killing involved."

And so without as much as another peep of a sound, the hunters all exchanged wary glances. The tension is the room did not subside as they were stuck in their own train of thoughts. Chris especially knew how flimsy the code was to his sister, Kate. He was a notable werewolf hunter but only because of the code he lived by.

_We kill those who kill us._

He hoped the others would follow the moral code, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him that he shouldn't get his hopes up for something that was most likely not going to happen.

* * *

Emily groaned shifting on her side, the sleep in her fading away as the morning light beamed into the room from the hallway, casting a small glow on her face. Yawning, she wiped the drowsiness from her eyes before stretching her body forward, her arms running along the sheets.

_What are you still doing here?_ Her conscious sneered with distaste. Emily should have known better than to stay in Beacon Hills. Things were going to get worse and she will be woven into the mess involuntarily. But Ethan had convinced her to stay, just like each time he's convinced her to do everything he's said. She didn't know what it was, but there was no one on earth that could possibly say "No" to Ethan.

Emily agreed to stay here temporarily and, for Ethan's sake, would_ try_ to be civil with Derek. The key word being_ try_ in that sentence; nevertheless, she was still required to get along with him since she was living under _his_ roof. Apparently this house didn't belong to her anymore, even though her last name was written in the mailbox outside.

As you can probably guess, it's been very,_ very_ hard for Emily to tolerate being anywhere near Derek. But, she had to cope with it all because of Ethan fucking Hale.

_Fuck you Ethan and your inexplicable charms._

Rolling her eyes, she pushed the blanket from her body, she stretched her limbs, wincing at the strain in her muscles. All night Emily had been tossing and turning with various thoughts swirling around in her head, warning her of something. Every nerve in her body was telling her to leave before it was too late.

Forcing her legs to start moving, she ignored the pain in her body as she made her way to the bathroom.

Just as Emily was about to knock, the door that led to the bathroom opened up, steam erupting from within, Isaac stepped out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Shaking his head, specks of water flying as he did so, he ran his fingers through his hair where he then looked up and spotted Emily gawking up at him. Her green eyes boring into his _very_ defined abs.

A glow of serenity sparkled in his blue eyes and she found herself relaxing under his gaze. "You're up early," He breathed out, a small smile etching across his face. "You okay?"

Emily nodded, not knowing what else to say as her mouth went dry. Licking her lips, she swallowed, trying to regain some composure as she forced herself to look away from his muscular torso and into his blue eyes.

Isaac gave her a weird side glance, "Okay, see you downstairs." Emily found herself going mute as she watched him walk down the hallway, his bare feet padding against the hard-wooden floor of the Hale house.

Shaking her head, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Splashing cold water on her face to wake me up, Emily brushed her teeth before shoving her untamed raven hair up into a messy bun. She adjusted the knobs until the water was nice and warm. Undressing herself, she then stepped into a shower's worth of relaxation.

Stepping out into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body, Emily began looking through all the piles of clothing she had brought with her. Settling on a pair of shorts, a simple thick strapped tank top and a cardigan, she pulled the pajamas she had worn to bed last night off, folding it and stuffing it back into her bag for all she knew she'd be using it again later tonight before covering her bare feet with a pair of fuzzy socks for now.

"Morning," everyone, except Stiles, greets the moment Emily steps foot into the kitchen. Their eyes never gaze at her, each person it busy doing their own thing and preparing to start the day. Scott is in his phone while Stiles is looking over some files (that he very subtly took from his father's office) set on the table. They patiently waited for Sam and Derek to be ready with breakfast.

All in all, it was a mundane scene- for them at least.

Stiles looks fairly alarm as he snaps his head towards the entrance and realizes Emily's presence. "Oh hey! Morning, Em! Didn't hear you walk in." _Ofcoarse I didn't. Damn all these freaking werewolves and their supernatural hearing is the first thing_ Stiles thinks.

"Uh, g'morning," she said groggily, her voice thick with sleep. Making her way closer to the room she stands by the pantry. "Since when do you cook?" Emily asks when she spots Derek cracking some eggs and frying them in a pan.

Derek too was forced to get along with his sister, as much as he wanted her out of his house, he knew that he unfortunately needed her.

Derek's shrugs, "Ever since Sam forced us- well_ me_- to learn."

Emily gives Sam an inquiring look in which she shrugs her shoulders then turns to her boyfriend. "If it wasn't for me you would have starved so, you're welcome." Derek chuckled while shaking his head when he sees Sam beaming a full mouth smile. Sam peeks under her shoulder as she's frying the bacon, "The food will be ready in a bit. Feel free to grab anything from the fridge."

"Thanks." Emily sent her a thin lipped smile, opening the refrigerator and grabbing herself a bottle of water. Shaking her head, Emily took a sip from her water, avoiding Derek's curious eyes on her the entire time since she had stepped foot inside the scullery. Emily settled herself in the seat next to Scott- who was feverishly typing at the screen of his phone.

"Your fingers are going to fall off with all the texting you're doing." Emily stated knowingly which resulted in Scott finally looking away from his phone and acknowledging her existence.

He didn't even realize she had sat down next to him.

Scott merely smiled with a dazed look in his eyes that made Stiles want to puke. "I'll take my chances."

Stiles simply rolled his eyes and gave Emily a look that said_ He's so whipped_ then went back to scanning through the police files.

Emily could hear the footsteps making their way down the steps and suddenly Isaac walks into the kitchen. Isaac nodded towards the guys in greeting, grabbing himself a bottle of water from the refrigerator just like Emily had. "Good morning." His voice was rough and filled with distress.

This earned a side glance from Derek and for a brief second, they exchanged a knowing look. "About time you got up." He said, trying to lighten the mood and go about their day as if nothing has happened to cause the sudden strain in our environment.

Everyone in the room knew what this was all about. Derek and Isaac had a disagreement on how to handle this pack situation last night. Since Derek was the Alpha, Isaac got no say and has to follow everything that Derek says, just like everyone else. Isaac hated that sometimes, but he's grown used to it.

"Cooking, cleaning," Ethan muses sarcastically as jauntily walks into the kitchen breaking the tension. Ethan looked at Derek with his famous smirk, "Wow Derek, I hate to break it to you but, you're so _whipped._"

Derek slapped him on the back of the head causing a low growl to enhance from Ethan's lips. "You're an idiot."

"What the hell?" He muttered, rubbing the spot Derek had hit.

The other laughed, covering their mouths with their hands as to not laugh any louder than they had. "Aw, it's alright Ethan." Emily says.

"Thanks," Ethan shook his head. "Hell, I thought you were uptight—no offense—but it turns out Derek here must have lost his mind."

"Shut it or I'll personally knock out all the teeth in your mouth Ethan." Derek threatened.

Ethan merely put his hands up as a sign of his surrender, not wanting to push Derek's buttons any further and risk his luck.

When breakfast was ready there was a buffet placed in the table. Huge plates of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, french toast, and more. Emily could practically feel her mouth watering as she eyes the freshly cooked food placed in front of her. Emily was thankful that if she were to stay here, she'd be eating a shit load of good food every day.

_Thank god for Sam._

They each served themselves and somehow this lead Stiles and Derek arguing for the last piece of bacon set in the plate since everyone basically hogged the whole thing.

"Oh my god," the other girl said, leaning over the table conspiratorially with her hands over her face. "Please don't do this again. It's too early in the morning." Sam jeered with growing annoyance, her head shaking in impatience, not being able to handle their idiotic behavior.

The three of them argued and the other's seemed completely unfazed. If Emily didn't know what they really were, she would never think they were werewolves at all.

There was a slight tug in her chest to see how happy Derek was, how happy they all were. It gave her a sense of family that she hadn't had in a very long time. Emily wondered what it'd be like to be one of them, to be part of a family again. Emily wanted that, a family, but, deep down she knew she couldn't have it. Maybe she didn't deserve it, or maybe this was just all hitting her too close to home. It reminds her of what life was before the fire. Before everything went to chaos. Emily couldn't stay in Beacon Hills, she couldn't grow attached.

Emily fears that one day everything will all be taken away from her like it had six years ago.

Emily moaned in annoyance, "Are they seriously arguing about bacon right now?"

Ethan, who was seating a couple seats away, held up a piece of bacon before popping it into his mouth. "Uh, well, have you tried her bacon, it's... orgasmic." He said while chewing on his food.

Emily's lips pulled back into a grimace. _Did he just really say that?_ Emily thought with an eyeroll. "Okay, I'm gonna pretend like you didn't say that right now." Waving a dismissive hand, she went on to eating.

Shaking her head, Sam placed her hands on her hips. "Derek, _knock it off._" She scolded, slapping his shoulder.

"Yeah, _Derek_ knock it off." Stiles stifled a laugh once Derek shot him a glare.

"You too!" Sam hit the back of Stiles head, "Now shut up and eat, both of you."

Derek rolled his eyes, earning a look from Sam. "What?" Derek asked in complete disbelief that he was even enviably being blamed for this.

"You know what," she hotly shot back.

"Sam," Derek groaned under his breath, squeezing her sides to keep quiet.

That only caused Sam to do the opposite; she wasn't someone that would back down to anyone. Emily liked that. She liked that Sam was able to keep him in check and not do everything Derek said. Sam held her own just like Emily. And somehow, Emily was beginning to regret the introduction they both had a couple days ago.

Emily merely snickered, watching with amusement as they argued back and forth. "Is it always like this?" Emily asked the boys next to her.

It was no surprise to the others because Derek and Sam's bickering was something they've grown used to. "Yup," they all said in unison.

"You'll get used to it sooner or later." Isaac grinned; his body leaned back against the chair as he sent her a playful wink causing Emily to blush tremendously. "This isn't nearly as excruciating to hear as the make up sex they have afterwards. I swear, it's like they forget we can all hear them."

"We heard that!" Sam and Derek snap at Isaac. Sam's cheeks tinted a bright a red.

"You were meant to." Isaac sing-sang causing the other's to laugh and only earning an eyeroll from the older pack members.

Emily laughed causing everyone to stare at her as if she had committed a sin. "What?"

"Nothing," they said in unison, snapping their eyes away from her.

Rolling her eyes, she licked her lips. "Whatever," She mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" Emily wondered aloud, changing the subject.

"Get in, talk to the kid for a bit, then get out. There's no complexity to it." Derek spoke up; breaking the silence that enveloped the atmosphere they were in.

"So, you just expect the kid to speak up? What if he doesn't?"

"He will," Derek sharply stated, growing annoyed with all these questions. Emily stared at him long and hard, her eyes burning holes through his flesh but the amount of anger that registered inside of her was nothing compared.

"Are you so sure about that?" Isaac pressed, the others listening intently as well.

Derek sighed, rubbing the top of his head before running it down his neck. "Yes." Derek stated; his voice sharp and straight to the point.

"Okay," Emily muttered under her breath, shuffling in her seat uneasily. "Then what?"

"Depends what he tells us," Scott said.

"Do you have any guesses to why they can be turning these many people for?" Emily asked the question all of them have been dying to answer.

Derek scratched the top of his head, trying to figure out a way to respond to her question. After a few beats of silence he responded, "An army."

Emily quirked a brow, her eyes sparking with interest. "An army?" She asked, anxiety forming in the midst of her stomach. "Against who?"

"The Argents, obviously." Ethan responded for him, solving all the pieces to puzzle in his own head. A dark cloud brewed inside Ethan's eyes as he set his jaw, "They knew that growing attention, more hunters will arrive. More hunters to kill."

Stiles perked up, "How are we involved in all of this then? Why use you guys to cover their tracks?"

Derek's face twisted with uncertainty. "I haven't figured out that part yet." Derek mumbled, the air around them suffocating Emily.

That feeling of not knowing too much about something… Incomplete information… Endless possibilities… When you don't know much about something, it can either be the most exciting sensation ever or the worst.

"We still don't know who's running all of this either and we know the person's not doing it alone." Sam reminded them, her eyes shadowed fear.

Derek nodded his head, his protective instincts kicking in. "That's why we're going tonight." Derek looked at each and every one of them. "We find Charlie, we find them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh shit :o Okay, so I hope this repays for having such a delayed update! Anyways, I'll probably update again soon because this chapter wasn't supposed to end like this. It got to long so I had to shorten it (btw this is 16 page O.o) Anyways, I hope you liked it! I need to know EXACTLY all your thoughts! Reviewing only takes a couple seconds and it'd be very helpful to get critical feedback so it can help me improve on my writing. I'm writing this for all of you so I'd be good to know what you all think. Remember, NO REVIEWS = NO CHAPTERS! Thanks so much for reading! 3**

**- Love, Celeste xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm back! Told you guys I'll be back soon! Anyways, I don't have much to say except enjoy the chapter! I'm really excited about hearing what you think! I work so hard on my chapters so please don't make me think all this hard work has gone to waste. I have a lot planned and it's all just getting started. The cast this story is huge and the drama I've got planned is even bigger but don't worry because I got my share of cute Isaac/Emily moments coming your way soon but BE PATIENT! :D **

* * *

Shadows overwhelmed the dilapidated warehouse as rats explored the skeletal framed prodding with beady eyes bearing witness to the werewolves that stayed hidden away from their enemies. The inside had grey streaks of black across the walls as mold from the damp nights begins to seep in. Flaking specks of paint lined the floor with dust and the corpses of unfortunate creatures and bodied lying around. The distinctive odor of rats and rusty nails filled Victors nose as he marched into the room, his faces twisted with anger.

Hailey stayed in a corner away from the other recruits as she tried to be inconspicuous. She received an eerie feeling from looking at Alpha, a shudder and a chill that went from her feet up to her head. Victor was a powerfully built man, his body seemingly chiseled from marble. His eyes was brown and hard, full of distrust. He wore a white tank top and black pants. Not trying to meet their gaze, her olive colored eyes casted down at the ground. Hailey didn't want to speak or draw herself any attention. From as far as she knew she didn't exist to them, not yet, she wouldn't say a word to Victor, especially now. Especially when things were going wrong, not like the Alphas had planned. Though she was new to the supernatural world, Hailey was smart to go with her instincts. And her instincts were telling her to shut up and keep her mouth shut- that's the only way to stay alive in Victor's crowd. At least that's what Bruce told her. Besides, she didn't seem to trust-or like- anyone here, except maybe Bruce but, that's only because he wasn't as half bad as Sage was. How much she loathed Sage, she could never say it to her face though, she respected her. It was an obligation to respect her, Sage is her Alpha.

Hailey wished that night it would have been Bruce instead of Sage that gave her the bite. Now she was stuck with a bunch of morons, the worst people to pick for a life like this. Way to go Sage.

Muffled groans escaped from Bruce's lips as Paul's fist connected to his face over and over again. Bruce was bloodied, battered and bruised just as Paul's was too; Bruce's right eye was swollen shut and some of his fingers were sadistically broken and Paul's ears were badly clipped, blood prickling down his forehead.

"Why the fuck couldn't you just go with the plan Paul?" Bruce asked, his body hovering over Paul's. His eyes predatory- a dark glowing red. He had a dangerous bad boy look to him the kind that said "fuck off or else".

Bruce's fist clocked Paul right in the jaw, Paul groaned as he struggled to peer up at Bruce. Sneering, Paul punched Bruce's nose, blood sprayed as a sick cracking sound exploded through the silence. Bruce screamed in agony, thrashing, his throat burning raw; with all energy gone he shakily exhaled.

Passing through the crowd of werewolves that surrounded the two Alphas, Victor's eyes blazed with fury. "That's enough!" Victor roared as he ripped Bruce and Paul away from each other. "What the fuck's wrong with both of you?" He spat, the air in the room suddenly turning edgy.

The room went dead silence, they all knew better than to get involved especially if Victor was the one putting a stop to this. It wasn't often that he's made an appearance until now. He's been gone with no word on where he was going and just leaving everything behind in the hands of the other Alphas. Victor had faith in his pack knowing they'd do everything he's instructed them to do. But little did know that things we're about to go downhill and if it weren't for his arrival their whole plan would have burned to the ground.

With one wrong move everything they've worked for would fall to pieces.

Paul shrugged, not daring to look in the eyes of the head Alpha. "Nothing"

"Don't bullshit me, Paul!" Victor hissed "I'm gonna ask again and you better tell me the truth. What's going on?" He commanded while sounding out every syllable. The double timbre of a rightful Alpha.

"Yeah, Paul, tell him. Delight everyone with your fabulous news." Bruce spat sardonically. His had patted Paul a little too roughly on the back. Saying Bruce was annoyed would be the understatement of the year. He began to wonder why he joined this pack in the first place. He was surrounded by a bunch of first rate dumbasses.

Paul shot Bruce a cold glare before turning his attention towards his leader, "The other night I might have killed a girl in the woods. I thought it didn't matter, that they'd think it was an animal attack. That the girl was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. The next day some kid goes rambling to the cops about seeing a giant wolf kill the girl."

Victor crossed his arms and inhaled deeply. "So?" He pressed with impatience. Victor saw no problem at all. The police will never believe Charlie. Besides, Charlie didn't have a clue to what this was all about.

Or so, that's what Victor thought.

Paul opened his mouth to say something when Bruce beat him to it. "Let's just say the kid knows more than we had thought he did." Victor's eyes glared at him, wanting him to go on. "He's... a prophet. And we think we're not the only ones who have figured this out. The Argents might have too."

Victor's body went rigid, his jaw clenched along with his fist. In a blink of an eye he was holding both Bruce and Paul by their necks, their feet dangling in the air. Bruce and Paul didn't get to answer when Victor sent them flying across the room. Victor was trying to contain himself from ripping both of them apart apart and feeing them to the dogs for ever letting this happen. He didn't understand how hard it was to do one simple task. One. Simple. Task. His plan didn't involve having any witnesses or having any kid mouthing off to anyone who might be against them. He believed his pack could handle this, he believed that they could do as he said.

But, you know what they say, if you want something done you have to do it yourself.

The both Alphas groaned as they felt as if they're back have been daggered multiple times. Not giving them a chance to get up, Victor kicked each one in the gut. Bruce sputtered out a curse laced with blood and crumpled to the ground. He knew this would happen, he knew how Victor would react now he was held responsible for the others actions. As he laid still on the floor, taking all these hits he wished he could just disappear. He wished he could fight back but something was telling him he wouldn't make it out alive. How far he's sunken, how much he'd failed to prove the Alpha he was born to be. He was an Alpha, Bruce wasn't born to bow down to anyone. So why did he let Victor treat him this way? Why?

Bruce wasn't sure.

The clicking of heels immediately stopped Victor. He retracted his fist and fixed his leather jacket, composing himself. His face turning towards the brunette standing in the edge of the crowd. Her arms were crossed as she watched Victor with a devious smirk on her lips. Maya Santos had high cheekbones and, by all definitions, was beautiful. She was also dangerous. She had a look in her brown eyes that said, fuck with me and you die.

Victor moved away from the Bruce and Paul, his full attention sprinting towards her. "Is it confirmed?" His tone was a stern soprano, full of authority.

The other werewolves listened in on their conversation, trying not to be so obvious. Hailey was one of them. They all were hanging in small groups, most of them with their pack members, each categorized by the Alpha that bit them. Which meant Hailey was stuck with the other members of Sage's pack, who without saying where idiots. Never the less, dangerous idiots. Mostly idiots especially when it comes to discretion.

"Yeah," the redhead behind her responded. Sage. "They're all here. Argent digged deep to get these reinforcements which means he's on to us."

Victor growled, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. He didn't expect his plan to be moving so fast. "Maya, what did you find on the patrol?" He asked the brunette.

"I found a body, one of ours. Bullet hole to the skull, they must have found him. The bullets reeked of wolfsbane. Definitely hunters but the thing is, I picked up on different scents close by..." Maya trailed off, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Are you telling me werewolves did this?" Victor asked in pure outrage. He had never heard of such a thing Why kind of pack would work with hunters?

Maya scowled at way he raised his voice at her. "I don't know what I'm saying. But if hunters are working with a pack this can't be good." The atmosphere suddenly felt stiff, a dark cloud of tension floating above their heads.

Victor shook his head knowing Maya was right. Whoever this pack was a threat and they would have to get rid of them immediately if they wanted their plan to go the way they wanted it to. "We'll deal with the pack and the hunters later. First we need to go find this kid and get rid of him before he spills. We'll each take two of our recruits just incase we're not the only ones there, I wouldn't be surprised if we're not. "

Sage arched her well manicured brow, "You think they would have figured it out by now?"

"Don't underestimated the hunters that live in the town. The Argents, they're descended from the first werewolf hunter. They know their stuff." Bruce spoke up once he managed to rise to his feet.

"He's right," Victor agreed. "If we want Beacon Hills to be ours we're going to do everything possible to get to that kid. We find him, we kill him and anyone that tried to get in the way got it?" The Alphas nodded stimulus. They were all here for the same purpose and they weren't going to let the plan go to waist.

"We will rule Beacon Hills. We won't have to hide in the shadows, we don't have to live in fear. I've wanted that so much. Don't fuck this up for me, people."

* * *

Emily leaned her head against the window of Derek's Camaro. Her eyes were closed as she took slow deep breathes. Silence consumed the air as the pack sat in place, too indulged in their thoughts to say a word. Ethan, Isaac and Emily sat in the back of the car while Sam occupied the passenger seat. Stiles' Jeep followed behind them with the rest of the pack as they all made their way to the mental institution Charlie Smith was being kept in.

Tonight was the night their plans would be set in motion.

Looking out the window Emily felt her stomach churn at the unfamiliarity of the area. They were nearing the mental institution and with every blur of the trees they passed, her stomach bubbled with uncertainty. No one saw what was to come, no one knew what to expect.

Ethan, who sat next to Emily, turned his head towards her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't identify. "You okay?" He mouthed silently.

Nodding her head slowly, ignoring the mix of emotions that was running through her all at once. I shouldn't be here, I should have left. She scolded herself. Sitting in this car, coming back to Beacon Hills, it was a mistake and she should have known that. Things were going to get worse, she knew it. Besides, she wasn't wanted here so why stay?

The war was just getting started and something was telling her that she wasn't going to make it out alive. Not even them. This was so much bigger than they thought, only she knew the truth to this. Trouble was like quicksand, once you step into it you're bound to sink if you stay in it too long.

All of a sudden there was a loud boom in the hood of the car. The sickening screech of tires skidding across the concrete road pierced into their ears following behind the hellish crash. The noise made Emily want to jam knives into her ears. The car suddenly jolted to a stop without warning. Emily's body pushed forward, the seat belt dug painfully into her shoulder. It was the only thing hoisting her down and she was so sure her face would have been permanently damaged after ramming into the seat infront of her.

Sitting back on her seat, she composed herself about the same time as everyone else. Ethan was holding on to the edge if both the passenger seat and driver's seat for dear life. Isaac's pals pressed onto the back of Derek's seat, his eyes wide with what looked like panic.

"What the hell was that?" Emily immediately hissed to Derek. He was looking out of the window, on high alert.

Unbuckling his seat beat, Derek shot Sam a knowing look. There was something in his green eyes Emily had never seen before. "I don't know," he said gravely then marched his way out of his car. The look in his face didn't match him, it was an odd look.

It was fear. And by any means, Derek Hale didn't fear anything.

Waiting until the shock subdued, they each followed behind the Alpha. They all unbuckled their seatbelts and stepped out of the Camaro. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny had been already standing beside Derek. Stiles' engine was still running; the moment he saw them stop he bolted out of the car as fast as he could. Their attention was all set to the hood of the car, the atmosphere immediately growing tense.

They all stared down at the dent in the hood, the claw marks scrapped near the headlights. This could only mean one thing; they're here. Derek had seen what hit the car, he had witnessed one of them before his eyes. Truth be told, Charlie wasn't lying. Refusing to meet any of their eyes, Derek stared off into the distance that the creature disappeared in, his eyes darkening over as a thought occurred.

"Looks like we're not the only ones that showed up to the party." Looking at Emily, she froze under Ethan's intense gaze as a series of chills ran down the length of her spine.

Ethan crouched behind a tree downwind, glaring at the destination they were approaching. They had made it to the building but they weren't the only ones. There was far too many overlapping scents - at least ten werewolves. Maybe more. There's no way that they can take all of them all and win.

Isaac decided to break the thick silence that fell amongst them. "What's the plan?" Isaac asked tentatively, turning his attention back to Derek with an expectant look.

"We take those son of bitches down." Jackson stated matter- a- factly. His blue eyes hard with determination, ready to start fighting.

It wasn't that simple, Derek needed to think strategically about this. In the past Derek has done a lot of thing without thinking them through. Those things have backfired badly on him so, he choose to learn from his mistake and make sure he didn't repeat them again.

Derek rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Obviously, but we can't just walk in there. We have to find a way to draw those them out so one of us can go inside and get Charlie."

Scoffing, Scott waved a hand dismissively. "And how are we supposed to do that? We don't know the layout of the building, we don't have another way in besides the front."

"There's always the back entrance," Danny, the newest member of the pack, pointed out. All of their eyes turned to Danny, he suddenly felt himself feeling a bit taken back. "We could sneak in through there." He suggested, shuffling on his feet.

Derek stammered, trying to say something, but gave up. "They'd catch our scents before we could even make it anywhere near the door."

Their faces fell, an immediate silence following soon after.

"So... what the hell are we supposed to do?" Lydia demanded, now sufficiently worried.

"We're going to have to split up," Derek announced. His face contorted with no emotion, just a straight to business look. "First things first, draw as many of them as we can. Only one person will be able to get inside."

Emily drifted from her silent state, "I'll go, I'm faster-"

Derek shook his head, cutting her off. Mistrust flashed in his green eyes. "No, I'll go. I'm stronger, if you haven't noticed."

A smile played on Emily's lips though it didn't match her eyes. "What? You think I'm going to rip the guy's throat out or something?" Her eyes gleaming with laughter but hidden beneath it was seriousness.

Derek sickly smirked, his face clear of any sentiment, "I don't trust you."

"Neither do I, glad we're on the same page." A sarcastic smile planted on Emily's face. "But remember, you called for my help." Emily warned, a storm brewing within his eyes.

"I called for Ethan's help, not yours." Derek shot back, his jaw set, eyes hard on hers.

Emily felt the tension building in the air, her chest heaving up and down, her breathing shallow. "I didn't see you refusing my help when I said I'd stay." Emily hissed venomously, refusing to back down under Derek's harsh antics.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Derek stated, "You stayed by your own choice, remember?" Derek stared at her long and hard, his eyes burning holes through her flesh but the amount of resentment that registered inside of him was nothing compared.

Emily kept her mouth closed; not daring to talk back and that's when everyone knew that Derek had finally gotten under her skin enough to keep her quiet. She ignored the bitter comments her conscious was telling her, all consisting of "I told you so." She had to say - as much as she hated it - he was right. Ethan was the only one telling her to stay, but she didn't have to. Emily didn't have to deal with Derek's hostility, she didn't have to stay. Derek, or any of them, wasn't forcing her to be in town, they weren't forcing her for help.

So, why stay?

"Derek..." Sam mumbled with a deprecative shake of her head. It wasn't the time or place for them to argue about this.

Derek ignored Sam's disapproving gaze and decided to push things further. "Maybe it's time you should start taking responsibility for yourself and not blame everyone else!" Derek spat, his voice thick with venom.

"How about both of you shut the hell up and get your heads in the game here." Ethan cut in, his blue eyes traveling from Derek to Emily. He looked at her, his eyes begging her to do as he says.

Isaac cleared his throat, "There's two entrances. Emily could go through the back and Derek through the front." Isaac tried to reason with them. Derek wasn't looking at either of the teens, instead opting to glare daggers at Emily.

Despite the way Derek and Emily were feeling, they nodded, not pleased at all with how this was all playing out. "Fine."

Isaac was glad this was all over with and he couldn't help but feel his relief. He had been holding his breath throughout this whole situation.

"As I was saying, we'll split in two groups." Derek started, "Scott, Sam, Danny, Lydia, and I will take the front. Isaac, Jackson, Ethan and Emily will take the back."

"We'll work inside out. Take down the guards first and give us a clear shot to get inside and get Charlie out of there. We'll only have a couple minutes to get this done until the other's realize what's going on," As quickly as lightning strikes, Derek's claws unsheathed, his eyes glowing a crimson red. "so make it count."

The pack nodded their head solemnly. They all looked at each other warily, hoping the plan would work. It wouldn't be easy to take down these many werewolves. When it came to the things they've experienced, it's never been anything like this. The pack hasn't had to take down more than two problems at a time. This time was different. They had more than one or two enemies now. They were dealing with a werewolf army.

They were all fighting in a war they should have never gotten involved in the first place. A battle that wasn't theirs, one they have crossed unconsciously and now were forced to be a part of it.

Derek sensed their anxiety, their worry, their fear. His eyebrows locked together, the urge to protect his pack was stronger than he had thought. "Work together," says Derek, fixing them all his serious eyebrows. "We're stronger together than apart."

Stiles took hold of Derek's arm, pulling me back. "Hey what about me?" Derek looked at the only human member in bewilderment. He arched one scruffy brow indicating for Stiles to let go.

Doing as told, Stiles crossed his arms.

"You can keep the gas running," Derek shot him sarcastic smile then began walking ahead of everyone, towards the building the other's following behind except Sam.

Stiles' eye twitched in annoyance, not being able to believe he was going to miss all the action and be forced to stay in the car. "Ugh, this is absolutely unfair. Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm useless."

"Stiles, we don't have time to discuss this right now." Sam scolded, fumbling on her feet as she tucked a strand of tousled brown hair behind her ear. "You're not useless, we just don't want you getting hurt." His sister murmured softly, a knowing expression crossing her face.

Stiles winced at the maternal tone in her words. He didn't like being treated like he was made of glass. Sometimes he wished he could be like Sam- like them- he wished he could do what they could. He wanted to be the hero for once.

"But-" Stiles was cut off by the all the werewolves actively ignoring him and sprinting towards the building. Sighing, Stiles slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fucking hell," He cursed loudly under his breath as he walked back inside the Jeep. "Nobody ever listens to Stiles, he's just a petty human," he mumbled crossly to himself while druming his thumb against the driving wheel.

Leaning back against his seat, Stiles found himself unable to stay still as he sat alone in the silence. He closed his eyes, trying to make himself comfortable but nothing seemed to work. How could he be calm when his pack was taking down a shit load of werewolves? As much as he tried, there was no way he was going to stay calm knowing how much hi pack was at risk.

Car tires screech in the distance, the roaring engine caused Stiles to stop everything he was going and turned his attention to the end of the road. His car was parked to the side, hidden in the shadows and out of view. Craning his neck, looking towards the side view mirror, he found two lights growing bigger and bigger the closer the car approached. Stiles dunked down, not wanting anyone to see him.

The black SUV stopped near the edge of the cliff, the building clear in the view. Stiles' hazel eyes soaked in the scene before him. The tall women stepped out the car, and to his surprise it was the one and only Kate Argent. He should have known, the car looked like the huntmobiles, how he like to call them, he had seen Chris Argent drive around town. Kate wasn't alone though, out of the car stepped out a tall brunette, a blonde, and a man he had never seen in his life. The man, Richard, walked towards the trunk and started pulling out his equipment. It was a large silver box, so long that it seemed never ending. The brunette, Barbara, pulled out the second piece to the weapon, handing it to Richard. Stiles squinted his eyes, barely able to make out what exactly the weapon through the poor lighting.

Just when he was able to point out the weapon it was too late. "You have gotta be fucking kidding me." Stiles eyes went wide as Richard pulled the trigger and the warhead shot out of the bazooka making it's way towards the front of the building.

In a matter of seconds, the loud explosion boomed in Stiles' ears. He could hear the screams, he could see the smoke, the fire, the surviving wolves flooding out of the building and morphing into the animals they were. In the shadows hid Stiles' pack, searching for the perfect moment to make their move. He spotted two more SUV's and an Impala speeding into the scenery, each hunter armed with heavy weaponry. The brunette, Barbara, smirked wickedly. She raised her gun up, Barbara aimed towards the sand-colored wolf, not giving it a chance to react, she pulled the trigger.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Author's Note: OH SHIT! What did you guys think? This wasn't exactly how I planned on ending the chapter. I kept getting writers block so it took me a lot longer to write this chapter. The action/tension is slowly building up and I have so much planned from here on out that I'm so anxious for you guys to read it! It's (hopefully) going to blow your minds! You definitely won't expect it! I'm trying to incorporate all the characters into the story which means there's going to be a little bit of everyone's POV and how everyone will be handling the conflict(s) in the story. I really reallyyyyy hope you liked this chapter! I worked SO hard on it and I'm so so excited to see what you guys think! :D Your opinions mean the most to me so REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey! Just wanted to let you guys know that I re-wrote chapter one so check it out! Also made a new cover, what do you think? You know how this goes! No comments = No chapters! It'd really appreciate some REAL feedback not just "Update". I put a lot of effort into my writing and it's not fair. So give me your honest opinion. It only takes a couple seconds! Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

**The Boy Who Knew Too Much**

Charlie laid in bed, vaguely aware that he was waking up. He could hear voices, but recognized none. His crystal blue eyes peered up at the ceiling, the bright white light above him staring back. The room he was staying in was large, but he found nowhere to feel comfortable in. Since he had arrived, Charlie had spent most of his time laying in bed, trying to zone out from the rest of the world and from his darkest memories. Charlie was isolated from the rest of the patients, caged like an animal. In other's eyes, he was a freak, when simple, he was a boy who knew too much.

He usually didn't listen to what other people said, but Charlie agreed to being a freak. An aberration to the universe. Charlie thought something was terrifyingly wrong with him. He had focused on what everyone thought of him an he forgot who he really was.

Charlie didn't know who he was or what his powers meant. He wasn't aware of what he was capable of. Charlie was incognizant of how much of a threat he was to the Alphas. He was gifted, yet, burdened with the power of seeing the future. He had information that couldn't be spilled, information that could severely damage everything the Alphas have been working for.

Closing his eyes, Charlie tried to focus on going back to sleep instead of the paranoia eating his insides. To make it worse, it was like the noises were getting_ louder,_ they were getting closer. They blared into his eardrum, stringing a painful tone. He wanted to shut out the world, he wanted to click on a mute button so everything would just stop and he could get sleep. How much he needed sleep...

Charlie hadn't slept for four days, and counting.

Something's wrong; He could feel it, he could sense it. He just didn't know what it was. It felt almost as if something was keeping him awake. Like someone was telling him to stay awake, to be up and alert. To expect the worst each and every second of everyday. Each moment Charlie was still breathing, he wasn't safe. He also knew, he didn't know how, that someone was coming for him.

The moment Charlie walked into the woods that night, the night he found Jane's body, the night he saw... he doesn't know what he saw. He had witnessed things, experienced strange things, he never should have and now karma was going to bite him in the ass. Charlie knew something was waiting for him when he got here, placed in this godforsaken room, and he was right- he always was.

With his eyes still closed, he was so sure he heard a knock on his door, but chose to ignore it. The nurses had keys, he didn't have to answer his own door anymore. Charlie thought it was completely ridiculous how he couldn't do anything around here without anyone breathing down his neck. It wasn't like he was a criminal,_ he_ wasn't the one that killed Jane. Of coarse there were always rumors flying here and there, but none of them were true. Charlie would roll his eyes as the nurses gossiped about the other patients, including him. Sometimes he wondered if they even realize he was in the room.

_Am I invisible now too?_ He internally quipped acerbically.

Charlie was lonely in the psych ward. There wasn't much he could do here, besides, he didn't get out of here. He felt trapped, like he had been given a prison sentence without parole. He didn't get many visitors. Outside of his parent and a couple of family members, no one else had taken the time to see how he was doing. It was a sobering wake up call for Charlie, he had no _real_ friends. Sure, they were down to party with him, but, when he hit rock bottom, none of them chose to show their faces.

It's safe to say that your _real_ friends would be there for you on your brightest and darkest moments in life. If not, they're not your true friends.

Once his mom signed the consent forms it became impossible for Charlie to convince himself that he wasn't crazy and just a boy who knew too much. He didn't know to control his powers, wasn't aware of what they were. He tried for a long time to figure it out, trying to find hope that the answers will come in time.

They never did.

So he let go. He gave up. The last bit of faith and hope that clung to him was shattered.

The stigma of the "crazy" floor started whispering seductively in his ear.

_ You're crazy, Charlie. What kind of teenager finds themselves in the crazy hospital?_

He wasn't crazy, just... confused.

The day he arrived, Charlie walked with a cloud of shame hanging over his head, ready to burst. The place was nothing like the movies. He didn't see people in zombie-like trances roaming the halls and talking to ghosts. No violent patients that needed to be contained in a straitjacket. It was quiet and depressing. Charlie had met people, a young girl around his age attempted to commit suicide by taking pills. She seemed normal, friendly.

Truth is, the most average person could be standing next to you, breaking piece by piece on the inside and you would never know. There are wounds that are unnoticeable, that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds. Those never show up on the body but do in the heart.

Charlie didn't think he was much different than the rest of the patients- the depressed ones, or the suicidal, the delusional. (The list goes on) They all did share one common thing, a bond; they were all lost and troubled, just in different degrees and disparate ways. They were all here to figure out who they were, trying to solve their individual problems. And Charlie was trying to get to the bottom of his unmanageable and growing power.

But you can't fix something that isn't meant to be fixed, that's not broken.

Somehow, this all felt like an sickly twisted story of "The Boy Who Cried Werewolf" to Charlie.

As he began drifting slowly into the drowsiness, it wasn't long before the familiar, aching, feeling of someone pounding a brick to the back of his head came reeling in. The room feeling like it spinning as the visions came to him.

_Bruce's green eyes turned towards the Alphas once he was done collecting a few of his recruits. Bruce, like most the Alphas, built his pack with people that needed the bite. The ones that were sick, the ones that were tired of being afraid, the ones that didn't matter. Victor had taught him to hunt down the desperate, the forgotten._

_The half naked werewolves were rounded up near the warehouse, waiting for the Alphas to give them the 'okay' so they could start heading towards their location. Once Bruce caught an eye on Paul, he frowned. "Paul, you can stay here and watch the recruits while we're gone." Bruce stated once he marched in Paul's direction._

_Just as fast as the scowl that appeared on Paul's face, it disappeared. "Screw that, I'm going." He wasn't the one to take orders, especially not from Bruce._

_They were always the one who least got along._

_Paul was cocky and thought he was better than everyone else. It surprised Bruce to see how much Paul was trying to rule over as head Alpha and Victor didn't notice. It was crystal clear in Bruce's eyes that sooner or later, Paul will regret it. Victor doesn't fuck around, he'll make Paul regret ever challenging his authority._

_"No." Standing beside Bruce, Maya now took control as dimness shadowed the depths of her chocolate brown eyes. "You've done enough," She sneered venomously._

_Paul stared at Maya. Then at Bruce's green eyes, that slashed his, and anyone else's, very soul, for what seemed like hours. He then turned towards Victor with an expectant look. Paul didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to tag along, he was a part of this pack too. "Vic?"_

_Victor's almond-shaped brown eyes didn't even blink at him. He thought long and hard until he came to a conclusion. "Bruce is right," Victor agreed finally with his pack-mate. "You've already put us at risk, almost ruined the fucking plan for us. I can't have it happen again."_

_"But-" Paul was about to protest until Sage cut him off._

_"Just do as he fucking tells you, we're wasting time." The red-head's eyes were clouded with danger as she grew impatient with every passing second. She thought this argument was foolish._

_Growling angrily, Paul contained himself from slapping the bitch right in the face. He was notorious for his short temper and more than occasionally having a temper tantrum. "This is bullshit," Paul muttered in annoyance._

_"This is life," Bruce spat, slicing through the silence as he stood tall, though nearly the same height as Paul, Bruce seemed to be towering over him. "Now stop whining like a little bitch and do as you're told."_

_Paul's cool was running low, his eyes burned into every person there. There was no one protesting, no one there to defend him. He should have known his actions would backfire, they always do. "Fine," he gritted out, "But you bring that bastard, Charlie, back here and I'll finish him off myself."_

_Bruce smiled cynical, satisfaction oozing inside of him. It was about fucking time Paul was put in his place. "Sounds like a plan," he said with a light shrug._

_Victor nodded, relieved to finally end the disagreement. "One of us will have to grab the kid and bolt out of the psych ward just in case we run into trouble." He turned to Sage, her eyes glistening with excitement. "Sage, you're the fastest, will you do the honors?"_

_Sage wickedly grinned as she gazed over at Victor. "I'll be happy to."_

_"Try to clean up your mess. We don't need anymore unwanted witnesses left behind." Victor muttered in disgust as he took Paul in from head to toe._

_Sage rolled her blue eyes, "Yeah, I know, I'm not an fucking idiot." Paul shot her a menacing glare, causing her to quickly add in a, "No offense."_

_"Just leave before I rip all your bloody heads off." Paul barked, who looked like he was ready to kill, paying no mind to what the consequences could be. "And bring back the kid! I'm gonna finished what I started." Locking his jaw tight, Paul remained rooted to the ground, the veins in his arms pulsing as his hands itched to kill. "The piece of shit will think twice about opening his mouth."_

Shooting up from his bed, panic was the first thing that crossed Charlies features. His heartbeat picked up, thumbing harder than the thrumming wings of a caged bird. The sweat her had build throughout his vision poured down his forehead as a bloom of heat sparked his whole body. Charlie felt as if time was ticking, he had a few precious moments to save himself.

Rushing towards the door, Charlie tried to shake it open, banging through the metal door. It was no use, no one could get in without a key. He was locked in here, trapped, doomed.

A hard knock on the door caused his to stand like a monument frozen for eternity. The terror locked him in place, a cold shiver running down his spine once he heard the familiar, yet unfamiliar, voice of Sage Barnes. "Oohh Charlie," she chimed in a high soprano.

The fear he felt was a being in itself because it wasn't just in him it was all around Charlie. This was going to end the same way, no matter what he did, Charlie couldn't stop his destiny. But he wouldn't die like this, he wouldn't die without a fight.

Leaving his paralyzed state behind, Charlie scurried towards the desk, that had been in the corner of the room, and with all his might pushed it in front of the door. Again, she banged on the door heavily, yelling out a bunch of profanities. Sage could get passed the door easily, even kick it open with a light tap. But she thrived on the fear, making the hunt far more enjoyable. Each time she knocked on the door, Charlie could feel the adrenaline pump through his veins, his heart was ready to explode. Pilling up anything he could get his hands on against the door, he prayed this would block Sage's entrance enough for him to find a way out.

But it was too late now.

Sage punched through the door continuously, leaving several dents, the items Charlie piled tumbled down one by one. He couldn't breath, all he could do was back up against the wall hoping some miracle would get him out of this tangled mess. He held his breath, anticipating what was going to happen to him soon.

With one solid kick, the metal door flew open, causing Charlie to coward away. A silhouette of a figure stood off in the doorway, a stream of light shining through the small opening of the outside they had present, splashing color over his face to reveal a sliver of a smirk on Sage's face. "Knock knock."

* * *

Safely in the shadows and out of view, the Hale pack all took their positions. The wolves patrolled the building, they're glowing eyes scanning the perimeter. Derek took deep breaths, and even from where he was standing, he could smell blood. The wolves and their betas were nothing like he's seen before. It was rare for Alphas to have the power of turning into actual wolves. People like them were worshiped by many, sometimes others envied their sacred powers.

"Are we really going to just stand here or are we going to move?" Sam complained in a hiss as she and Derek trudged closer to the building, making sure to be discreet. Danny, Lydia, and Scott followed behind them, keeping a safe distance away from them.

Derek pulled her towards the side behind a tree when he spotted one beta walk towards them. The beta stopped in his tracks, looking around the area. After several moments he walked away, heading the opposite direction.

"Be patient," he scorned strictly, "And _quiet_." Derek emphasized, knowing the only way they were going to get caught was because Sam- like her brother- had the ability to rambling on and on and on.

Sam snorted inelegantly, "It's like you don't know me." Sam was about ninety-five percent certain that she felt a tick burrow its way into the flesh at her ankle. "You know, sometimes I don't know why I follow you so blindly." She admitted out loud, while rolling her eyes.

"You follow me because you're a Beta and I'm the Alpha. It's instinct." Derek reasoned lamely, fully aware that this explanation was unsatisfactory.

Turning her full gaze towards Derek, Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Really? You're the Alpha?" she baited in a mocking tone, her head cocking to the side. "Why didn't you say so – oh wait. You did. About a thousand times."

Derek rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a smile. "Shut up," he growled.

"You're lucky I love you." His unwilling smile was the only thing that betrayed his fondness for her; for someone so stern, Derek actually didn't seem to take himself _too_ seriously, at least not that Sam could tell. She merely gave him a mischievous grin and looked back to the building.

They could hear the screams from the inside, the destruction the werewolves were creating. Their monstrous actions could potentially get all of them- including Derek's pack- killed. Inhaling through her nose, Sam shook her head. "That's it, I'm going in."

"What? No," Derek hissed lowly. Reaching to grab her, Sam slithered her hand away from his grip, sending a warning glance over shoulder.

She didn't care if Derek was the Alpha or not, she was never one to follow rules. "Come inside when you hear the signal," was all she said, then began dashing towards the back entrance.

"Sam!" Derek whisper-yelled in her direction, warning her to get back here. But she was out of sight in a blink of an eye. Her dark brown hair blowing in the wind behind her.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Derek's head felt like he was about to explode. The same feeling he always gets when he argue with her. Spoiler alert, he always loses the argument; there's no getting through to Sam.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly under his breath. _What's the damn signal?_ He wondered, his scruffy eyebrows pulled into a deep frown._ She's going to be the death of me._

The others caught up to Derek, in the darkness their bright yellow eyes seemed to glow like a cat's. With one glance at Derek, Scott immediately knew what was going on and he wasn't surprised.

Derek wished he could have his old life back- well, his semi-old life back. Yes, he missed his family; but he knew there was no way to bring them back. He wanted to go back to before all of this started, before the Alphas arrived, before Erica and Boyd went missing, before the murders (not that there hasn't been any collective murders going on in town at the time). Derek just wanted to go back to the time where things were easy. He was dealing with fairies and witches, nothing this out of hand. He was ready to move the next step with Sam, marriage. Derek couldn't do that now, he needed to deal with this first and protect his pack. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid. He was afraid that he would fail his pack, fail as a leader. He was more worried about their survival than his own.

A dark storm was coming, ready to infiltrate his life, along with lives of the people around him, the people he cared about.

Derek, Scott, Danny, and Lydia walked a few yards in closer to the building. From the distance they could see there were an exaggerated amount of werewolves lurking the inside, twice the amount of how many were patrolling around. To their surprise, most of them looked no older than they were. Teenagers. Some looked like they were around their twenties, like Derek.

Looking up at the sky, something caught Derek's attention.

Derek gazed upon the moon as it struggles to shine through the thick clouds covering its glow. It was in the sky, the bright glow looked alien in the dark sky aligned with the the gleaming stars. He didn't know what it was, but the way it looked so out of place perturbed him. The longer he kept looking at it, the more it looked as if it were getting closer, bigger. The star-like glow zoomed in their direction like a shooting star, it's tail following in it's wake. Really, it doesn't look like a star. Just a ball of magnificent fire, being propelled in their direction.

Squinting his eyes, Derek's heart accelerated as he finally saw what it really was. An explosive. "Get back! Get fucking back!" He bellowed, the betas staring up at him with befuddled looks.

"Why?" Isaac's steely blue eyes pierced into his Alpha's. He was now fully alert, watching out for any sense of danger but he was looking for the wrong thing. None of them knew what was to come.

No one moved, they stood in place not knowing what exactly to do. They were baffled by Derek's abrupt change in demeanor. They wanted answers. But there was no time for that. The warhead was heading their way, it's red blinking light taunted Derek. "Do you want to die?" Derek hissed, trying to keep himself from losing it completely.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emily spat, her voice frantic.

"Stay back! Get as far away! _Now!_" Derek shouted, already moving ahead of them. They still didn't move and Derek was about to throw a casket. He had to remind himself they were still teenagers and their rebellious stage hadn't officially worn out. "Jesus, there's a fucking explosive heading our way! _MOVE_!"

Now, that triggered something in their brains. Their feet moved into long strides, their pace quickening with each step. The pack advanced in different positions, splitting up in groups of two to threes, unconsciously, still following their leader's orders. _We are stronger together than apart._ Derek stayed behind, not wanting to go anywhere without Sam or Charlie. Derek quietly and sneakily moved, prowling around the area, making sure no one was strolling around. They were yards into the woods when an explosion springed from tree to tree on the other side of the building.

_BOOOOOMMMMMM!_

Though they were far enough from the blast, it didn't stop them from feeling as if they were right next to it. Because of their heightened hearing, they collapsed into the floor with their hands covering their ears. They winced at the blaring detonation penetrating their ears, cutting their ability to hear anything momentarily, only leaving a soft ringing noise stringing in their ears.

It was strange, somehow new to them. One moment, they could hear everything from miles away, and the next they, temporarily, couldn't hear anything at all. It was scary, at some point. One of their strongest liabilities had been torn away from them. The werewolves relied on their heightened senses; and without them, they didn't know what they would do. Especially for werewolves like Emily, Derek, and Ethan. Born shapeshifters. They've never been human, never experience what being human is like, not like the rest. All these years they relied on their senses in order to survive, not being able to perceive any other way.

It'd be a whole different ball game.

The blast wave devoured everything in it's path, the explosion moves at high speed piercing the flesh of the werewolves guarding the front doors. The fire from the explosion started spreading, the cars, the trees, everything in front of the building being consumed in flames.

Isaac and Emily were closer to the building, causing them to be the most affected by the explosion. Isaac's glowing yellow eyes peeked up from his arm, Emily subliminally curled to his side when he pushed her down on the ground and shielded her with his own body. Her hands were pressed against her ears as his were too busy wrapped around Emily's body. She felt safer in his arms as the remaining werewolves were running away, flames bursting out of the building where the blast took place. Isaac could hear the roars and snarls, some of the injured ones howled in pain. Almost immediately, Isaac and Emily smelled the toxic aroma of wolfsbane burning their nostrils and clinging to the air.

"Hunters," Emily snarled, her upper lip curled as she bared her acute canines. Her steel, cold, blue eyes kindled in the black night, through the puff of smoke.

On cue, the Nightshades' Impala rolled into scene. The engine of the sleek monster growled like a panther, waiting to pounce. Followed behind were two SUV's, Isaac immediately realized who it was.

Speaks of purple dust clung to the air, making it arduous to breath for Derek's pack. Though, it took a different effect on the Alpha pack. They giant wolves double over in pain, the wolfsbane scorching through their thick fur, burning them inside out.

Barbara stepped out of the car before it came to a stop. She aimed at the sandy-colored wolf, Maya, and pulled the trigger, not shooting just once or twice. She shot her whole clip into the beast, until it tumbling down onto the dirt floor. Maya's glowing red eyes faded into their mysterious, warm brown. The darkness in them created a peace that could be broken by brightness. Still shifted in her wolf form, Maya laid in the floor helpless, wanting to move but feeling so stiff. Sinking into the black, Maya took her last breath as a silent tear slipped down her cheek then disappearing into the earth's crust.

Dozens of howls echoed through each corner, wailing, and whines escaping the betas. Her betas. All feeling the agony, the grief, the fury of, not only, losing a pack member, but _an Alpha._ One of them, the brown wolf, Bruce, threw it's head back, a painful howl erupting into the night sky.

The Hale pack froze when more werewolves stormed out of the building. At least ten of them came out and split into two forces, turned, and ran off in two directions. One of them, Victor, stayed behind, looking around the building before walking back in._ That must be the Alpha, thought Derek._ Jackson started up but Derek grabbed his wrist and shook his head. Not yet. After a few minutes to allow distance between them and the wolves, Derek started walking slowly.

Jason stepped out of the Impala as the werewolves charged forward. Facing a good angle on the front door, he pulled out his bow and snapped it into place. Grabbing an arrow from his bag full of arrows, he began shooting down werewolves one by one. James had a gun and two clips full of wolfsbane bullets. He took a spot on the opposite side of his brother with good vantage points so he could cover both Jason and the door.

Emily looked over at the rest of group, _Why aren't they doing anything?_ She growled internally. Not wanting to stand here and wait for Derek's cue, "Screw this," Emily said before storming into the warzone.

"Emily!" Isaac yelled after her, trying to stop her from doing something stupid- like get herself killed. "Shit!" Isaac cursed under his breath, while pulling at the ends of his hair. "Fuck it!" Isaac broke into a run, transforming into his full werewolf shift.

He could hear Derek cursing behind him through the gunfire and growls. Derek motioned for the other Betas to transform while Derek held off on his own transformation for now. It was too late for another plan, most of it had already been run to the ground. It's up to all of them to follow their senses now. They tried to be discreet while hiding behind the trees not the wind suddenly shifted directions. The wolves could smell them now. They turned away from the hunters and sprinted in their direction.

"Go in now," Derek yelled urgently, signalling to move forward. "Cover me! I'll go get Charlie." One of the betas was boosting towards Derek, Derek swung around and roundhouse kicked him in the gut. The werewolf sputtered out a curse laced with blood and crumpled to the ground.

Scott and Jackson both had given control completely over to their wolf side and they were furious. A female beta drop-kicked Danny through a wall then had her throat ripped out by Emily before she could pick herself off the floor. An animalistic growl escaped Emily's pink lips as she took down two betas at a time. Lydia, had the second most control out of the four, but not by much.

A blue-eyed werewolf launched himself at Isaac, but Scott collided with him mid air. They crashed onto the floor and scrambled for control. Inside the hole in the wall, Lydia was fighting a strong bald-headed werewolf. She groaned as the bald-headed werewolf slashed deep into his back.

Ethan tore apart a Beta with ease. Another one ran straight for him and he simply picked him up and threw him into one of the windows. He heard a pained roar - it was Emily, being bitten from behind, onto her shoulder. The werewolf nearly tore her arm off, but Isaac ripped his body from his head before he could. Emily had to pry his mouth open to remove the head from her arm.

"Derek!" Lydia pointed towards the open entrance.

Derek looked over and his feet began to move on their own. Intense anger flooded Derek's body. The minute he stepped into the building, he could smell blood everywhere. There was a lot. Too much. And worst of all, he could smell Sam's blood.

An anguished scream rumbled through the walls of the building, freezing Derek's pack, including the beta Derek was currently taking down. It was Sam's voice. Derek whimpered; he felt a stab of emotional pain coming from Sam.

He instantly morphed into his Alpha form and howled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ajsajkhdakw is she dead? OMG Cliffhanger! This was an outrageously large chapter so I cut it into two! So I hope this makes up for the lack of updates! Read the next chapter! I promise you won't see the ending coming. DEATH! That's all I'm saying... Love you guys! ~C**


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie is cornered in the end of the hallway. His chest heaved up and down as thick drips of sweat poured down his forehead. He had hit a dead end and had nowhere else to escape. Sage was right on his heels. She had spent a long time chasing after him when Charlie escaped her reach.

Charlie aimed his fist to Sage but, before it could connect to her face, Sage catches his fist in time. Her face twisted with absolute rage, her lip curled, exposing her keen fangs. "How _dare_ you?" Sage hissed fiercely, "Didn't your mama ever tell you can't to hit a lady?"

"He can't, but I can." The voice said from behind, Sage turned her head to spot Sam wolfishly smirking at her. Sam leaped nimbly to one side and swung the her clawed hand in a flashing arc. Sage roared with pain as it slashed her across the cheek. Crimson blood oozed down Sage's cheek, tainting her perfect fair skin.

Sage unclutched her cheek slowly, her eyes began to glow a bright inferno. "You fight like a little girl." Sam growled so loud it caused one of the two betas in the other room to noticed her. Sage waved them off, leaving them deal with the rest of Derek's pack.

Sam had gashes on her arms, face, and back; blood was prickling down her skin and onto the marble floor. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, her eyes glowed their breathtaking green. Sam blocked the betas entrance as she rammed them to the ground, slamming them against the floor so hard that there was several cracks beneath them. Not giving them a chance to react, Sam swiped their throats out with her claws, blood spewing everywhere.

Not even bothering to clean up the mess, Sam face held a smile but the darkness that overshadowed her eyes showed that she was nothing but _furious._ She wasn't going to let Sage underestimate what she was capable of. Don't let Sam's innocent smile and pretty eyes fool you; when you mess with her family, her friends, her pack, your fucking dead. "Who's the little girl now bitch?" Sam sneered in triumph, her hands immediately balling into fists at her side.

This seemed to have hit a nerve because Sage's whole demeanor changed; her body was shaking with anger, her eyes slicing daggers into Sam. Within seconds, Sage had Sam's shirt curled into her hands, their noses a feather away from each other as she slammed Sam into the wall. Sam roared in the Sage's face, wanting to dominate over the Alpha. Sam pushed her with all her might, sending Sage flying backwards and crashing through the wall. Sage scrambled to her feet, half shifted, turned and snarled at Sam. Sam was quick, agile, and determined but that didn't match Sage's vigorous strength and experience.

They circled each other before Sage crouched and leapt at Sam, only getting knocked down. They were oblivious to the gunfire approaching them closer as they sought to destroy each other. They sprawled and slashed, lunging, hacking, stabbing, and swinging their claws wherever they could. Both fighting with full force.

Sam was hovered over Sage, hacking Sage's face to a point where she was unrecognizable. She was about to finish her off when she felt a burning feeling vibrated through her body from head to toe. Instantly, an agonizing scream broke in the air from Sam's lips, tormenting everyone's ears.

Derek stormed into the scene, eyes the color of fire as Victor met his gaze. His heart dropped like a block of ice and shattered against the concrete floor when he spotted Victor's claws jagged into Sam's skin. A deep growl rumbled and Derek tried to screamed, "You're fucking dead," but what came out wasn't intelligible. His howl vibrated his body and he leapt. Anger took over and any reason he had left was gone.

Protect Sam. Save Charlie. Kill him.

Those were the only things Derek understood.

* * *

Gunfire and small explosions erupted outside the building.

Allison Argent fired the arrows and it burst in the middle of one of the werewolf groups and they screamed, clutching at their eyes. Her stomach roiled as she realized she shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be on her father's side, but she saw no other choice. She was born to be a leader; it was her destiny as a hunter even if she tried to avoid it. Destiny isn't easy to run from, it stalks you everywhere you go, ready for the right time to finally make it's move. Like her father, Chris, Allison always valued her families moral code, so something about all this felt wrong. They didn't know if these werewolves had killed anyone or if they haven't. There was no proof, therefore most of there were innocent. The beta's were just following their Alphas orders, nothing more, nothing less. It was unfair. It was unfair how one person's actions can affect so many people that have nothing to blame. Truth be told, a person's decision doesn't just affect the person, it affects the people around them much more.

Chris Argent was perched in a tree, the werewolves struggled to climb up as he started firing. The first bullet blew through a werewolf's forehead and he dropped like a stone. A blue eyed beta was climbing closer from behind him, his jaw snapping as he missed Chris by an inch when Richard hurled a smoke bomb made of wolfsbane. Blinding the werewolf for a few seconds, Richard slapped a new clip into his gun and fired.

A female werewolf growled and set off in a zig-zagging pattern after Lola. Lola calmly holstered one of the handguns, pulled out the AK-47, and opened fire. Once the bullets hit the werewolf and she staggered, James finished her off with the other handgun. Jason winded up his crossbow again and fired it at a werewolf. It hit him in the chest and exploded, leaving a small hole. He withered on the ground and Barbara calmly stepped over him, firing a bullet into his forehead. Richard fired a blinding arrow and it landed just in front of the wolves, sending one crashing at a tree, the rest sprawled onto the ground. The hunters turned and gunned them all down.

Kate was holding both handguns, firing bullets one after the other at a rapid speed. The werewolf was running away from her and the group of hunters. One of the hunters' bullets hit the werewolf in the leg. He collapsed and scrambled behind a tree. Kate kept her distance, walking around in front of him. The werewolf growled, his yellow eyes glowing. Kate cocked her head, raised her gun and said, "See you in hell," She squeezed the trigger with no ounce of regret.

Barbara jumped as one of the werewolves erupted from the window and crashed into the dirt ground. Her attention was caught by Isaac as Isaac jumped onto the werewolf and ripping his throat out. Raising her gun into the air, Barbara gritted her teeth together and fired.

Luckily, Isaac was able to use his reflexes in order to dodge the bullet to his chest. He reacted too slowly though, causing the bullet to drill into his arm. He felt his skin tearing and a burning sensation explode deep into his skin. The wolfsbane soaked in his veins, spreading like an untamed weed.

Ethan and Scott were too busy handling the werewolves to be able to help Isaac; when they'd take one another one would show up like a whack-a-mole game. Ethan growled at the beta, who was silently waiting for them as they circled around him. Scott and Ethan went in simultaneously. Scott jumped and slashed at his head, but the long-haired werewolf ducked and slammed Scott, who went for his knees, into the ground. He picked Ethan up and threw her into Scott, causing both of them to crash into each other and slam down back on the ground.

Jackson flipped in front of them, his blue eyes looking like glowing saucers. He bounced up and wrapped his around his neck, twisting, and cracking his spine. He bounced and slammed into the long-haired werewolf's back, cracking his spine. Another werewolf stormed his way towards Jackson but Lydia crashed into a grandfather clock, and grabbed her hair with one hand, pulled and raked her claws across the throat. The female beta collapsed.

Emily pulled Isaac in a secluded section, around long trees and bushes covering their presence as Isaac bit on his bottom lip, trying to hide the pain he was undergoing. His blue eyes were varnished with agony as he stared down at the blood in his hands. Isaac's breathing was heavy, the wolfsbane submerging deeper into his bloodstream. Barbara had shot him straight in the arm the brief moment Isaac, and the rest of the pack, had heard the scream Sam had belched out. The others had recovered quickly, continuing their battle, except for Isaac.

"Get it out, Emily, please," Isaac rasped, his eyes struggling to stay open. His skin was beginning to turn pale, there was sweat dripping down his face, and the blood wouldn't stop pouring.

Emily bit her lip as she dug deeply into his wound, carving out the bullet slowly and as carefully possible. The bullet was half the size of her pinky, encrusted with unfamiliar black inked script and a small drawing of a flower. Wolfsbane. Squinting her eyes, Emily couldn't read the lettering but could distinctively point out they were in french. She didn't know what to make of it, but she got a bad feeling. Emily's deep green eyes peered up at Isaac; he wasn't getting any better, a matter a fact, he was getting worse.

Emily didn't know what to do, anything she would do would only further his injuries. She had never seen a bullet like this one, especially one that reacted this way. Usually the bullets are laced with wolfsbane, weakening the werewolves but this one looked like it was killing them instead. The pained look on Isaac's face made Emily sympathize him, how can she help him? How can she save him? Was there ever a way to save him?

The more time she spend thinking about it, the worse Isaac started to feel and less she could help everyone else. The wolfsbane felt like flames licking Isaac's veins, scorching him inside out.

Licking her lips, Emily pulled up Isaac's sleeve further, giving herself enough room for what she was about to do next. "Close your eyes," Emily instructed softly. Isaac met her eyes, not knowing if it was the right decision to trust this girl or not.

What other option did he have? He had done it before. And she had not disappointed him or caused him to lose his trust on her whatsoever.

At least, not yet.

Slowly, he obliged, his lids concealed his mesmerizing blue eyes. His head tilted back, leaning against the tree trunk. "This is going to hurt, but you can't make any noise okay?" Isaac nodded understanding what would happen if they got caught by the betas- or worse- the Alphas. "Hold my hand, squeeze if it hurts, do not scream." Emily slid her hands in his and tried to ignore the electricity that passed through as their finger brushed.

Inhaling through her nose, the smell of blood triggered her wolf side, sending her into an animalistic frenzy, but she managed to lock it down. Growing out her canines, her eyes two flat blue eyes glowed through the darkness. She was half shifted, but all she really needed was her canines. Leaning closer to his arm, Emily carried in towards her mouth, her hand wrapped around his wrist tightly. She knew what Isaac was in for next and Emily wasn't able to get the words she desperately wanted to slip out of her lips.

_I'm sorry._

The moment her canines bore into his silky skin, every muscle in Isaac's body tensed. At first, he could hardly feel anything, the pain was faint, nothing compared to what he had endured in his lifetime. Both as a human and as a werewolf, Isaac had experienced a lot in his eighteen years of life. As a human, Isaac dealt with abuse from his father and had lost several important people in his life. His father never used to be abusive, that was until his mother died in a car accident. And when Camden, his older brother, died in combat it just added more fuel to the fire. The moment he got turned, that aching in his chest, that emptiness didn't change. In a way, it only got deeper.

Isaac squeeze Emily's hands when all of a sudden a searing burn flared up in his arm. Her canines sliced deeper into his skin with little effort and dug straight in. Instinctively, Isaac jerked his hand, trying to get Emily's mouth away from his arm. Emily kept his arm firmly in place, the blood dripping into her mouth along with the wolfsbane poison that invaded his bloodstream. Tightening her hand around his, she closed her eyes, and did as her mother once did to her.

_Emily sat down in the counter, her swollen hand growing immensely by the seconds. Her mother stood in the opposite side with Laura. Laura feverishly went through the first aid kit with a permanent frown on her forehead as the guilt bloomed inside her. Talia, her mother, peered up at the oldest daughter, smiled gently, and placed her warm hand gingerly on Laura's shoulder. "We won't be needed that, Laura. It's okay."_

_Laura looked up at her mother with a perplexed look on her forehead. "What do you mean?"_

_ Talia walked towards the kitchen cabinets, "I remember I went on a hike a very long time ago with a couple of my friends. It was a sunny day, the weather was hot and stuffy- probably the hottest it has ever been in Beacon Hills." Their mother took out a cup from the cabinet then made her way towards the pantry. Emily and Laura watched their mother carefully, listening to every word. "Usually in California it's rare to find snakes, even in the US, but it still didn't mean that they aren't lurking around. Talia grabbed a bottle of vinegar and started to pour it into the cup. "My friend, Dominique, was studying to be a herpetologist and had told my friends and I how snakes are a lot more active in hotter climates. So, it wasn't a surprised when we came across one- a rattlesnake- on our way up the hike."_

_ "Mom," Emily suddenly spoke up, her voice low due to the intense burning in her leg. "I didn't get bit by a snake though. I got shot with a bullet; It's different," the younger Hale countered with a pull of an arched brow._

_"I know sweetheart," Talia lamented in a soothing voice, "But, this should work about the same."_

_ Talia pulled out a chair, sitting in front of Emily. She placed the cup of olive oil on the counter and tapped her knee, indicating Emily to place her leg in it. Doing as so, Emily peered down at her mother with curious eyes._

_ "This is all my fault," Laura spoke up, pulling out of her quiet state abruptly. "I shouldn't have taking her out in the woods so late. I just wanted her to check out the tunnels with me, I didn't expect the hunters to be out here; it's not a full moon." The last part of her sentence was sharp, defensive. Laura was able to compromise with the Argents, but that didn't mean she had to like them. It was instinctive to be suspicious of them, to feel threatened by them. Even after thousands of years, the werewolves' and hunters' rivalry hasn't changed. _

_ "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything. You're starting to sound like Derek, you know?" Emily interjected. Laura wasn't human, but even werewolves make mistakes too. "I wanted to see the tunnels, it was my decision to go with you."_

_ "You're safe now, that's all that matters," Talia finalized wanting neither of them to feel guilty over something like this._

_ Picking up a pair of tweezers from the first aid kid, Talia instructed Emily to stay very still. Talia's eyes sparked a bright red, giving her a better view on the wound. "First thing is to take out the bullet," Talia cautiously sunk the tweezers into Emily's skin, reaching towards the bullet. Pulling out the bullet, Talia placed it on the dish, droplets of blood splattering all over. "Now, I have to get the poison out. You have to be very still or else it's going to hurt a lot more than it should."_

_ Emily squeezed her eyes shut so tight, Laura thought her eyeballs might fall out. Laura bit on her lip, the guilt sprouting in her gut every second she had to hear and watch her younger sister endure this kind of pain. Nodding her head, Emily stared down at the crimson blood leaking down her leg and dripping onto the floor. Talia sunk her teeth into Emily's leg soon after a piercing scream escaped Emily's pink lips. Emily squeezed her eyes shut so tight, Laura thought her eyeballs might fall out. Laura bit on her lip, the guilt sprouting in her gut every second she had to hear and watch her younger sister endure this kind of pain. "Here," Talia reached for Emily's hand, "Hold my hand." Without hesitation, Emily took her hand, gripping Laura's hand so tight, she might have torn it off. _

_ Emily's breathing hitched the moment she felt Laura cooling down the burning pain as she used her healing powers. It wasn't just the way she eased her pain, it was the bond between them. The comfort, the support, and the love Laura was giving Emily was enough to keep her strong, to get her through anything._

_ Sucking out the poison out of Isaac's arm, she could feel Isaac's hand squeezing hers harder than before. Emily's mouth filled with a combination of blood and wolfsbane, warnings flashing in her brain. Her wolf side was tempted to swallow it down but the other side was telling her to spit it out immediately. Wiping her lips clean, she still had the metallic aftertaste The wolfsbane would only kill her instead. Spitting the blood to the side, Emily skimmed her surroundings, making sure no one was around to catch her off guard. Once she took a whiff off the wolfsbane, it felt like someone had hit the back of her head with a metal bat. The combination of blood only made it worse; she started feeling the need to gag but she restrained herself._

Somehow, it all felt predatory. Emily's posture was defensive, curled over Isaac like a momma bear protecting it's cub. Isaac leaned his shoulder on the crook of Emily's neck, biting back the wails he desperately wanted to let out. He was sweating bullets, thick layers of sweat pouring down his face. "Get it out _please,_" Isaac begged her. His blue eyes glassed with burning tears. He couldn't handle it anymore, the pain was too excruciating.

"I-I can't," Emily strained out. She had taken as much wolfsbane if she possibly could. Isaac had already lost a lot of blood, and if she were to continue, she'd bleed him out dry. "I'll kill you faster than the wolfsbane could. You've lost too much blood, already." His midnight blue eyes reflect everything. They exposed the pit of emotions Isaac really feels."I-I'm sorry," is all Emily could really say.

His steely gaze bores through Emily's soul penetrating that her's deepest darkest feelings, his eyes set a cold feeling to the atmosphere making it drop a few degrees. Before Isaac could react, Emily leaned forward, placing her soft lips against his. It took a second for Isaac to react; his lips pressed closer against hers shortly after. The kiss was nothing affectionate, nothing romantic. It was simply for comfort, for reassurance. It was a melancholy kiss; but the spark was still there.

Pulling away slowly, Emily's green eyes bore into Isaac's fully healed wound. It was like it was never there; it vanished like a ghost. Emily could sense every emotion Isaac; When she looked into his eyes a sudden a batch of guilt overruled her. The light heart eyes of Isaac crinkle at the corners sending a sweet glimmer to his eyes. His gaze meets a level of understanding no one person can seem to achieve.

This wasn't what Emily intended, she just wanted to heal his wound. The only way she could do that was to take his mind of the pain, nothing more. But even _she_ couldn't understand what she felt, what that kiss really meant.

Emily didn't know it, but she might have just dug herself deeper into a hole she was already in. This time, she wouldn't be able to pull herself out. Every decision she was making, every minute she was here, she was becoming a part of this.

_A part of them._

* * *

There was an enormous, grizzly like animal standing in front of a fully transformed Derek. It was vaguely humanoid, but predominantly wolf. It was Victor. His jet black hair was different from the rest, but the way his eyes, red as the devil's, gleamed almost as brightly as its teeth, Derek knew he was the real deal. He was the _Alpha _of Alphas. The leader of this morbid, twisted, plan.

Victor snarled and snapped viciously, saliva foaming and clinging to its gruesome fangs. His paws pull Derek down as his claws slammed into his chest each time he tried to stand. Derek spewed blood next to him the harder Victor sunk his claws into his skin. Derek's demeanor implied she was ready to fight, but he looked so harmless compared to Victor.

He didn't stand a chance.

Victor let out a heinous growl as Sam rushed to him at an unearthly speed, knocking him sideways onto the floor. Rolling to his feet, Victor pushed Sam through a wall with a resounding thud. Derek scrambled to his feet, challenging Victor once again. Also, giving Sam an opportunity to discover who was hidden inside the room.

Charlie.

Charlie was hidden in the corner of the room, under a big desk. His long legs gave away his hidding place from the angle Sam was in. Charlie's peeked away from his hiding, looking at the bloody/battered girl laying on the floor. His eyes were the color of diamonds. They were so pale, one could easily mistake them for white. Though if you looked deeply into them it would become clear that they were not white, but a pale blue. They looked as if they had seen too much pain and suffering. His eyes frightened the people that gazed upon them because they weren't the same as his old ones. Shaking the dizziness away, Sam crawled towards Charlie, offering a trembling, bloody, hand towards him. "You're the hybrid," Charlie breathed out, barely reaching a whisper. "You're one of the good guys."

Nodding her hand, Sam smiled gently through the pain. It was an odd look considering how many bruises and blood were spotting her body. "I am," she promised, not shocked by him able to recognize her. "C'mon kid, there's werewolves and hunters crawling around the place and they all want you. So, let's get you out of here."

Hesitantly, Charlie reached for Sam's hand, barely nodding his head. He knew she was one of the good ones, she was here to rescue him. But he knew what was going to happen to him; Sam couldn't rescue him from his doom. Leading him out through the other door, Sam was careful not to come across Victor. The hallway was empty- except for the dead bodies sprawled in the corridor- there was a wide range of survival open to them.

When Charlie began to walk, Sam pulled her back. "What is it?" Charlie pressed, noticing the way Sam's hazel eyes skimmed the place urgently, like she was trying to find something.

"Something doesn't feel right..." It was strange how no one was in the halls, how eerily quiet it was. Sam could have sworn there were dozens of werewolves here a minute ago. It was like a magic hole opened up from the floor and swallowed everyone whole. _What happened to them? _

Suddenly, the front door bursted open, two smoke bombs rolled into the hall. The room was infested with the smell of wolfsbane, making it hard for Sam- and the werewolves who had now collided into the hallway- hard to breath. The smoke burned their eyes, making them go blind- taking away another reliable source. Derek crashed into the scene, falling to his knees as he the wolfsbane intensified the pain in his wounds, feeling the same symptoms the others had. Barbara shot a blinding arrow exploded in front of the werewolves and they cowered in pain. Barbara was firing her shotgun, dropping werewolves left and right. Lola swung her blade with convincing authority, stabbing one through the heart and cutting the throat of another.

Right behind Derek, followed Victor. Strangely, the wolfsbane didn't take much affect on him, but that_ didn't_ mean it didn't. Victor's bright red eyes resembled the color of fire through the smoke when he spotted Lola aiming her blade at him. His muzzle pulled back, a vicious snarl penetrating the building walls. Victor advanced and stood above Lola. He grabbed her unbroken leg and kicked the shin, shattering her bones, leaving Lola unable to walk. Lola screamed and collapsed; Victor grinned darkly.

Barbara snapped her head in Lola's direction, seeing Victor hovered above her as he slashed her with his claws. Lola's chest was covered cuts of varying sizes and depth. Blood streaked down her body, her eyes beseeched Barbara for help. "Barbara! Please! HELP ME!" Lola gravely screamed. Reaching her hand, she hoping she'd take it and save her in time.

Barbara's eyes were ice cold, her eyes blacken, lifeless. She just stared down at her, watching as Victor tore her piece by piece. Her whole body steeled, her feet rotted promptly to the ground. It was like watching someone pour salt on slugs. Barbara liked watching them dissolve before her eyes. She used to do it a lot when she was a child. Cruelty is always sort of fun until you realize that something's getting hurt. Barbara felt an aching in the pit of her stomach, but her superiority side imprisoned it, not giving Barbara a chance to do anything besides take one glance and walk away.

Looking over her shoulder, Barbara's eyes locked with a pair much lighter than her blue ones. Charlie stood in the corner of the room, his chest constricting at the sight of Lola's hacked body laying on the ground. Charlie looked at Barbara with dark eyes. He knew this would happen, he knew Barbara's plan and knew that it would fail. She was going through so much trouble to get what she wanted that she'd save her life before anyone else. Her plan won't stay a secret forever; nothing ever goes unmasked.

A hand wrapped around Charlie's shoulder. A high pitched voice spoke into his ear, and he instantly knew who it was. "Gotcha," Sage hissed through her canines. Blood dripped down her face, the scratch marks Sam had left her weren't completely healed.

Charlie's body stiffened as he found no use of running anymore. His eyes wondered around the room; Barbara was already making her way out of the door, Sam and Derek were on the floor gagging as the wolfsbane toyed with their senses. Derek tried to stand on his feet once he turned towards Charlie, spotting Sage right next to him. The devastation in Charlie's blue eyes nearly broke Derek. _I was supposed to save him, I was supposed to help him. _Derek though gravely. Derek had to watch the whole thing, he had to watch Sage drag him out and escape through the window.

Victor's howl was so loud, it caused the ground to shake beneath everyone's feet. The beta's scurried like a flock of birds about to be run over by a car. Derek's green eyes darkened as Victor shifted back into his Alpha form, his dark lifeless eyes stared at the other Alpha for a brief moment. The way Victor sickly smirked, held dominance over the younger Alpha.

An icy shiver rolled down Derek's back. It was crystal clear now; Derek couldn't guarantee his or his packs survival, not this time. The look Victor was sending him wasn't only a threat but a promise. Nothing good was bound to come and Derek knew it, he could _feel _it. Something was going to happen that can change everything.

Something was coming, something bad.

Derek just didn't know what it was yet.

* * *

A dim light flickered on as Kate Argent was shoved into a chair against her will through her fit of trying to break free. Her head was spinning, struggling to remember how she got in this place. The last thing she remember was being in the psych-ward and... And she had seen Emily running towards her.

That was the last of it from what she remembered; the rest was all a blur.

Emily emerged from the darkness with a pair of roped in her hands. Once Emily had her secured around with a rope, she wiped her hands clean taking a step back as she took a full view of the women who destroyed her and her family. The second Kate met the darkness that devoured Emily's eyes, all the blood in her veins froze, her face falling to a grimace knowing what was to come.

"Ah, not so superior now, are you Kate?" Emily mocked humorlessly, her eyes mirroring those of the devils as she cornered in on her, her head cocked to the side.

Cowering away from her, Kate clenched her teeth. "What do you want, _Emily_?" Kate questioned desperately, all the pride she had gone within seconds.

Moving forward, Emily slapped Kate right across her cheek. "Shut the fuck up before I rip your tongue out," Emily roared her face red with rage. "I didn't ask you to fucking speak now did I?"

Opening her mouth to say something, Kate thought better of it, instead, pressing her lips together knowing deep down inside that there was no saving her.

"That's what I thought." Smiling triumphantly to herself, Emily didn't hesitate before slamming her fist into Kate's face sending it flying to the right without giving her time to recover as she sent another blow to her jaw. "Not so tough now, are you _Kate_?" Emily growled through short breaths as she continued to inflict pain on her, Emily's closed bloodied fist coming in contact with every inch of Kate's face, leaving nothing untouched. "Hm?" Emily swung her arm at full force, jamming it to the side of Kate's head.

"Thinking you could just burn my family alive and get away with it?" Emily took the wire she had previously used and wrapped it around Kate's throat once more, this time, pulling on it so hard that Kate fell backwards with the chair, a howl of pain coming from her end as the wire dug through her skin. Emily kneeled down beside her. "Guess again." She hissed in her face before standing once more, circling around Kate who groaned under her.

"You had him fooled and you know what? Derek thought you were so innocent, when really behind that pretty face was a manipulative, psychotic, she-devil. I'm done being patient with you and the rest of you bastards. I'm going to kill each and every hunter, one by one and you, Kate, you just happen to be my first victim on my list." Sending the tip of her shoe into Kate's side, Emily watched with content as she screamed out for her to stop.

"What was that?" Emily held a hand up to her ear, pressing her foot harder, "What did you say?"

Coughing up blood, Kate fumbled to speak, Emily growing impatient as she kicked Kate once more. "Stop!" Kate begged, "Please!"

Laughing in disgust, Emily crouched down once more, grabbing Kate by the throat who hissed in a deep breath at the contact. "Did you stop when I asked you to? Did you help me get out of that fire? Did you even stop to realize what I, Derek, or my family were feeling when they were getting roasted alive?" Emily clenched her teeth together as images of what could've happened that night flashed through her head. "_Did you_?" She screamed, banging Kate's head against the concrete floor.

Kate groaned, her eyes glazing over as she fought against the darkness that threatened to take over.

"I want you to apologizing," Emily strained out through her clenched jaw.

Kate took a deep breath, rolling on her side. "I have nothing to apologize for."

Emily crouched down to Kate's level when she stayed quiet. "Was burning my family worth your life?" Emily tisked, a sick smirk twisting upon her lips, "Were you really stupid enough to believe I would let you walk away breathing after what you did to me?_ Think again._" Emily's eyes blazed a bright blue, her claws digging into Kate's throat as she brought her face inches from her. "You're going to see just why nobody in this town was dumb enough to fuck with me or my family."

It was time Kate paid for her pernicious actions.

Unwrapping the rope from around her body as she hoisted her up into a standing position, grabbing Kate's arms and holding them up as she tied her wrists together on the hook in the ceiling. "It's time to teach you a lesson, once and for all."

Walking over to the cabinet in the corner of the room, Emily fished out a bottle of alcohol, knowing that Kate was going to need it after what she was about to endure. Lighting up the torch in her hand, Emily grinned in satisfaction before making her way over to Kate, whose eyes widened in fear.

Finding little confidence left in herself, Kate spoke, "I didn't start the fire, I didn't kill your family." She said, "But I sure wish I did."

Emily raised her eyebrows, "Liar, liar, let's set _you _on fire!" Putting the incinerate on full blast, Emily gagged Kate with alcohol who glad took it without a fight knowing fully well herself she needed to be numb to the core in order to take on what was about to occur. Emily took the torch and lifted it to Kate's chest, screams instantly bouncing off the walls, radiating throughout the entire shack filling her eardrums.

"I let you near our home," Emily through clenched teeth, watching as Kate's flesh began to burn to the crisp, sweat building up all over her body at the heat penetrating her skin. "I let you near my family, my brother," Emily watched Kate thrash around, her head thrown back while she yelled at the top of her lungs; "I let you into our lives, his life." Trailing the torch up to her neck, Emily didn't flinch as she took in the sight of the crisping women in front of her. "And now I'm just about done with you." Walking around her, the fire trailing across his middle to her back, Emily watched as Kate slowly flew into unconsciousness, her head falling forward.

Shutting the torch off, Emily untied Kate's hands, taking a step back as she collapsed face first into the ground. Admiring her work, Emily stared down at the charred women on the floor, her eyebrows knitted together.

Emily threw the torch off to the side, grabbing the bottle of alcohol on her way out as she pressed it to her lips, taking a swig of vodka, loving how it stung her throat all the way down. Spilling some of the vodka around the place, Emily dragged the bottle down, the alcohol dripping down a trail behind her. Moving a safe distance away from the shack, Emily pulled out a cigarette and a lighter from her pocket. Lighting it up, she brought the cigarette forward, she inhaled the smoke, keeping it stocked in her chest while dipping her head back, extending her neck that exposed her veins, blowing the smolder into the air.

Turning on her heels, Emily threw the lighter over her shoulder. The fire engulfing her tracks completely, leaving no evidence of her presence ever being there. Emily kept walking, not looking behind. Moments later, when she was deeper in the forest, she heard the blast she bad been waiting for.

Letting Emily know her job was done.

For a brief second, Emily stopped walking, almost contemplating on turning back. It wasn't worth it though because there would be nothing left to find. Nothing left to save, as everything, including Kate, would be burned to ashes.

She couldn't stop thinking about Kate's words,_ I didn't start the fire, I didn't kill your family._ Emily had every intention not to believe Kate, to not trust her words. But there was something sketchy about the Hale house arson, and tonight proved things might not have happened exactly as Emily believed.

There was something bugging Emily, like an itch that won't go away.

Kate's heartbeat... it was steady.

Kate Argent was telling the _truth._

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think?! Did you see that coming? There's a lot of foreshadowing going on in this chapter that will come back around eventually and answer some questions. What do you think of Emily? Emily and Isaac? Charlie? Please give me feedback on what you thought!**


End file.
